They called it Kitten love
by XxXbluegirlXxX
Summary: It's Amu's birthday and her family and friends throw her a party what happens at that party? rated M for lemons in later chapters Amuto enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Party

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Big fan: Ikuto! Amu!**

**Ikuto and Amu: -turns around-**

**Ikuto: Who are you? -glares-**

**Big fan: I am just a fan. the names Blue. -puts hand out-**

**Amu:-shakes hand- Nice ta meetcha Blue.**

**Ikuto: ...yo...-smirks, grabs hand and pulls closer-**

**-SMACK-**

**Ikuto: Itai -smirks at Amu- Jealous? -pulls Amu closer and kisses her passionately- watashi ha aisuru.**

**Amu: -blushes- You perverted cat! M-me to!**

**Blue: -blushes- I'm still here!**

**Ikuto and Amu: -smiles- Blue does not own Shugo Chara nor any of the characters except those she made up.**

**Blue: Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The party

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Hmm?" He asked while playing with my hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked glaring at his hand that made it's way to her breast and was massaging it.

"What's it look like?" He said giving her his famous smirk.

"Baka ne~" She was cut off by her mother.

"AMU! We are ready for you and Ikuto down here!"

"HAI! Coming Mama!"

We got off my bed and made our way downstairs hand in hand. My name is Hinamori Amu. Today is my birthday and i'm turning 20. This guy next to me is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He is my boyfriend of 2 years. He is 26 and although he may tease me I love him to death. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him and although he is still a virgin and I am not it doesn't seem to bother him that I wanna wait. My parents, Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori, knows he sometimes stays the night and are proud we haven't done anything that they know about yet. Ever since I found out Tadase was gay I regreted ever going out with him. What's even worse is if I knew that I was going to find the love of my life I would have waited. Tadagay came out of the closet the day after I admitted my love for him and made love to him. I never would have thought that when Ikuto came back things were going to end up like this.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and the lights were out. Although I knew what they were planning for my birthday they still tried to suprise me. I flicked on the lights and all of my family and friends shouted "SUPRISE!"

"Arigatou minna" I said with a smile on my face. Let me introduce my friends to you. First there Is Kukai. He is one of my best friends and is like a brother to me. He is dating one of my other best friends and Ikuto's sister Hoshina Utau. Next to her is Sanjo Kiari and holding his hand is Yuiki Yaya. Then after that couple it is Rima and Nagihiko. Tadase was not here and I was glad for that ever since that day he told me he was gay it has just been really awkward around him. Hotori Tadase used to be the kings chair for the gaurdians. As a matter of fact all of my friends in this room used to be a gaurdian except for Ikuto and his sister Utau. Kukai and nagihiko and Kairi former jacks chairs. Yaya former Ace chair. As for the queens chair there is an interesting story behind that. You see Nagihiko used to have to dress up as a girl to keep up his family's dance. So when I first met him I met him as Nadeshiko. So as former queens chairs you have Rima and Nadeshiko who is also nagihiko.

"Happy birthday Amu-koi" Ikuto whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek, bringing me out of my reverie. I blushed and everyone chuckled.

"Arigatou Ikuto-koi" I said as I hugged him tight. I could still feel the heat on my cheeks as I looked into his eyes.

I heard a not-so-subtle cough. I chuckled and everyone moved around the table except for Ikuto who disappeared without a sound. I sat down and Ikuto was back by my side in an instant.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Amu. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang and I blushed.

I blew out the candles and the lights were turned up higher. The first gift that got handed to me was from Rima and Nagihiko. I carefully tore the paper and looked inside the box. Inside was a hundred dollar gift certificate for a hotel in Calgary, Canada. The other gifts from Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Kairi were the same as Rima and Nagihiko. It was time for my parents and Ami's present. I wasn't wrapped so I didn't have to rip anymore paper. They gave me a brand new lap top because mine had crashed due to it being ancient.

I had saved Ikuto's gift for last because it was sure to be the best and I couldn't wait. He gave me a big wrapped up box and I wondered what it could be. The box just turned into another wrapped box which turned into another wrapped box. It went on like that for a few more boxes when suddenly that box became a small navy blue velvet box. I hadn't noticed Ikuto get up off his chair beside me until he took my hand in both of his. I stared into his eyes then looked back at the box in my other hand. I opened it and gasped. There snuggled between the velvet laid a blue stone in between 2 pink ones. "Amu-koi" Ikuto said and I looked at him in shock. This is the last thing I expected. "Will you do me the great honour and pleasure of becoming my wife?" He asked with hopefully eyes.

I was just getting over the shock of things and before I knew it I had jumped out of my chair and started kissing him. I broke the kiss to breath and sighed. "Hai Ikuto-koi. I will" I stated with tears coming to my eyes. I looked over at all my friends as they stared in shock as well. They obviously didn't know so I looked at my parents. My mom had a smug look on her face and my dad was crying his heart out as usual. "Mom you knew?" I asked looking at her with my arms still wrapped around Ikuto.

"Hai" She said and smiled. "He came to me and your papa and asked us a week ago. We gave him our blessing because we know he makes you happy." She stated when I saw some tears come to her eyes.

I walked over to them and gave them both a big hug well crying myself. "Arigatou minna, mama, papa, ami and my friends."

Rima ran over to me and hugged me. She was glaring at Ikuto she still didn't like the fact that this might have happened someday. She like me however was expecting it to be Tadase not Ikuto. She couldn't get over the fact that Ikuto had worked for the bad guys so many years ago. "Amu!" She cried as the rest of my friends came to congratulate me.

Ikuto grabbed the ring out of the box and came in between me and my friends. He grabbed my left hand and put the delicate ring on my fingure. He kissed the ring before kissing me. The party lasted a couple more hours before everyone left leaving me alone with my family. "Amu-chan" Ikuto said seductivly. "We have to go or we're going to be late."

"Hai just let me get changed" I said as I ran upstairs. Finally the shock subsided and I was freaking out in my head. '_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I just got engaged to the love of my life!' My Charas seemed to sense something going on and popped out of their eggs._

"Oi, Amu what happened?" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia all asked. Not being able to speak I just held up my left hand. They all gasped and cheered.

"Miki, I need your help" I said.

_**Blue: Oi Ikuto? Amu?**_

_**-silence-**_

_**-walks up to a bedroom door-**_

_**Amu: -moan-... ah... oh I-Ikuto**_

_**Blue: -blushes- P-please R&R –runs away-**_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend?

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Note: Don't go near locked doors**

**Ikuto and Amu:...**

**Blue:... –blush-**

**Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia: awkward anyways Blue does not own Shugo Chara or any of the Characters**

**Blue: -cries- p-p-please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A new friend?

"What do you need Amu-chan?" Miki asked as she smiled.

"I need a super spectacular dress for tonight. Something that is going to blow Ikuto's mind." I smiled up at my little shugo chara as she went to work.

"Drew draw drawn" Miki exclaimed when it was done.

It materialized on Amu's body. The dress Miki Had drawn had gone across my right shoulder and around my back. It hugged my figure perfectly and fell gracefully on the floor. It was mine and Ikuto's colors composed the pink and navy blue went together perfectly. On my left breast was a strawberry (my favorite) and on the shoulder I had a little kitty cat. I stood in the full mirror and admired myself. I was still looking in the mirror when I heard a light tap on the door. "Come in" I called.

Ikuto stepped into the room dressed in a suit himself and I smiled at him. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He grinned and brought his hands up to infront of my neck. I realized there was necklace in his hands. It had the same colored stones in it that the ring has. He put the necklace around my neck and started kissing my sensitive spots. It felt so good that I couldn't stop the noise that escaped my throat. It was almost like I was purring. I turned around once he clasped the necklace into place and kissed him passionately. He licked my bottom lip asking permission which I granted and we started a tongue duel. I eventually won and liked the roof of his mouth which earned me a moan and I smiled against the kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me. "We should go" he said reluctantly.

I nodded glad he stopped the kiss before it got too far. I wasn't sure if I could go through that again quiet yet. I practically ran out the door with him tagging along. I hopped on the back of his motorcycle as he got in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his back. He pulled out of the driveway and I waved goodbye to my parents and little sister.

It took aboud 30 minutes to get to a restaurant that seemed really quiet. He escorted me into the restaurant and asked the hostess for our table. She seemed to flirt with him a lot and it got on my nerves. He came back and brought me to our table. I looked at him and it seemed he was smiling to himself. What was that about I wondered and decided to ask him. "Nee Ikuto?"

"Oi Amu?" We asked at the same time and started laughing.

"You go first." I said quietly.

"It just seems that something has been wrong since we got here. Is something the matter Amu-koi?"

I didn't know what to say it's obvious he knew more about me then he let on. I gave him a small smile. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..." I trailed off blushing a little bit. "I got a little jealous is all it looked like the hostess was flirting with you and I didn't like it." I gave him another weak smile.

"Amu-koi you know I love you right?" He asked showing his serious side again.

"Hai" I replied. "And it's because I love you that I got jealous. You can't tell me that if some random guy working here walked up to me and started flirting you wouldn't get jealous. Nee?"

"Your right Amu but she wasn't flirting with me... do you know why I chose this restaurant tonight?" I shook my head. "It's because when people get engaged and they come here to eat they are supposed to be able to be together forever. And I know you saw me smile as we walked to the table and it's because of that saying. I love you Amu-koi you should know that I would do anything for"

I cut him off by putting my figure to his lips. I finally got what he was saying and I loved him for it. I leaned across the table and captured his lips with mine bring him into the most passionate kiss we had that night so far. When I pulled away from him my cheeks were burning so I was sure I was blushing. "I love you, you perverted baka neko"

He was blushing just as much as I was I couldn't believe it. "I love you too you baka chiisa i ko neko." (For those of you that don't know chiisa i ko neko means little kitten.)

We were smiling at each other from across the table when our waitress came. I could tell she was very much into Ikuto but he was too busy staring at me to notice. "Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked looking at Ikuto specifically.

I was disgusted with here and I just snapped. Like something inside of me just fucking snapped. "DO YOU MIND NOT OGGALING AT MY FIANCEE?" I shouted and everybody turned their heads. She gave me a disgusted look and Ikuto looked at me in shock before his lips started twitching at the corners. "I want to speak to your manager!" I exclaimed calming down a bit.

"Is something the matter miss?" The man who I assumed was the manager came up behind the waitress. "My name is Everest Mocking and I am the manager."

"I guess I kind of over reacted and i'm sorry but I believe a waitress should be talking to a couple when she takes orders not just the guy." I stated.

Ikuto nodded in agreement as well as half the restaurant that was still listening.

"I'm very sorry miss I will deal with this right away. In the mean time why not have some appetizers on the house?" He offered

It was Ikuto that spoke this time. "Thank-you sir and might I ask if I know you?"

"Ah you caught me. It's nice to see you again Tskiyomi Ikuto."

**Amu: Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Hai Amu-koi?**

**Amu: How do you know him?**

**Ikuto: -shrugs- Ask Blue**

**Amu and Ikuto: -stare-**

**Blue: Ahhhhhh! They're sacry! –hides behind Everest-**

**Everest: -sigh- He never learns does he? Please R&R**

**Blue: Arigatou for the reviews foxgirl18 and alchemistlover14!**


	3. Chapter 3: Part 3

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Ikuto: Amu-koooiiii**

**Amu: For the last time Ikuto no!**

**Blue: Should I even ask?**

**Ikuto and Amu: NO!**

**Blue: Scawy**

**Amu: -sigh- Blue doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except those she made up**

Chapter 3: Part 3

"Ehh!" I exclaimed.

Ikuto smiled at me. "A friend from collage." He explained.

"So Ikuto, your engaged congrats." Everest said. "And you must be his fiancée." He turned to me and held out his hand.

By this point the waitress and people around us went back to what they were doing. "Hi there my name is Hinamori Amu." I took his hand and shook it.

"You sure picked the right type of girl Ikuto. She's one of a kind." Everest said to Ikuto.

"Yeah she sure is." Ikuto was staring at me again and I blushed. "So you opened up your restaurant did ya?" Ikuto asked Everest turning back to his friend.

"Yup!" Everest exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Anyways your appetizers should be here soon and I have to get back to work. So enjoy your dinner and I will talk to you later. It was very nice to meet you Amu-chan." Everest smiled at our table and then left.

A male waiter came up to our table with our appetizer and smiled. "Hi there my name is Jason and I will be your new waiter. So have you guys decided on what to eat?" Jason the new waiter looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto looked at me and I nodded. "Yes, can we get two plates of double stuffed ravioli and your finest bottle of Champaign please."

"Of course." Jason replied and left.

"I will be right back baby I need to go to the bathroom." Ikuto said.

"Ok." Amu replied. Ikuto got up and kissed me before leaving.

I can't believe how this date is going. I thought it was going to be better but it's because of that fucking waitress. I wonder if I got her fired? I didn't want to do that because she needs a job. But it was her fault for making eyes at Ikuto.

I felt a cool breath on the back of my neck and jumped. "I-Ikuto! You perverted neko." I smiled to myself thinking how many times he has done that to me and it really annoyed me. Now on the other hand it just amuses me. He bent down to passionately kiss me and I couldn't keep myself from wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

We had just broken apart when we heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID to find out who it was. It was Tadase so I just let it ring. Damn him for ruining the moment. When I looked up Ikuto was back in his seat staring at me worriedly.

It rang again and Ikuto took it this time which surprised me because they hadn't talked much since Ikuto got back.

"Moshimoshi?" Ikuto said without hesitation. "Hai. No she doesn't want to talk to you kiddie king. No now if you'll excuse us we are busy celebrating. Good-bye." Ikuto hung up and turned off my phone.

I smiled at him just as our food was set down in front of us. I picked up my fork I was starving. "So" I said swallowing a piece of ravioli. "What did Tadagay want?" I asked.

"He wanted to see why you haven't been talking to him lately and if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight for your birthday. I told him you wouldn't want to and we were celebrating. He tried to ask what but I hung up on him." Ikuto replied as he also ate some ravioli.

I smiled at him and the rest of the dinner was silent with a few looks of compassion every now and then. After we finished eating we were surrounded by people that work at the restaurant and they sang happy birthday. They placed a big piece of strawberry cake with chocolate frosting and drizzle in front of me before leaving.

"Happy birthday my beautiful chiisa i ko neko. I love you." Ikuto smiled at me with the hint of a smug look.

"You told them didn't you?" I asked playfully hitting his arm.

He smiled again. "I love you." He said again.

"I love you too Ikuto." I said. I picked up my fork again and cut into the piece of cake. I put the fork to Ikuto's mouth and he smiled widely after tasting how the chocolate (which is his favourite) corresponded with the strawberry.

He leaned across the table and kissed me again. He then put his head closer to my ear and whispered. "I need you Amu."

He pulled away and I blushed. I took another piece of the cake and ate it. I was about to take another fork full when I saw something shiny in the cake. "What's this? I asked in confusion.

"Part 3." He said with a shrug and a grin.

I slowly pulled it out of the cake and stared it. I couldn't believe it was another gift that makes 3 from Ikuto alone today

"I- it's beautiful." I said as tears came to my eyes. The present was a bracelet that perfectly matched my ring and necklace. On the other side of the bracelet it was engraved with: _To my dearest Amu with love from your one and only Ikuto. The tears were flowing freely now as Ikuto hugged me. He wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek._

**Ikuto: -grin- I can be such a romantic sometimes**

**Amu and Blue: -huddled together in a corner crying-**

**Ikuto: Oi! Amu! Blue! Stop Crying!**

**Amu and Blue: -starts crying even harder-**

**Ikuto: Please R&R seeing as Blue can't talk for herself**


	4. Chapter 4: Crisis

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: -Walks in on Ikuto and Amu making out. Clears throat-**

**Ikuto and Amu: -pulls away from eachother and blushes-**

**Blue: Not again can you guys like cool it for a couple of chapters? Please?**

**Ikuto: Nope. Stop watching and listening if you don't like it.**

**Blue: -Blushes as she is reminded of the first chapter-**

**Amu: -playfully hit the back of Ikuto's head and blushes-**

**Blue: I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters except those I made up.**

Chapter 4:

After I finished my cake (with the help of Ikuto) we paid and left. We walked hand in hand to his bike which had been vandalized. The gas tank was cut open and the tires were slashed. They had even smashed something against the key hole breaking it beyond repair.

Ikuto immediately let go of my hand as we rushed to the bike. "I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO MY BIKE!" Ikuto yelled mad beyond control.

"Ikuto!" I went up beside him and hugged him tightly so he didn't do anything drastic. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. "It's okay baby. Shhhhh. It's okay we'll get it fixed." I tried to comfort him as I patted his head. He started to shake under my grasp and I knew he was crying.

After standing like that for an hour we called for a tow to come and get Ikuto's bike. We called the cops right after the tow truck and filed a report. After the police had come and gotten our statements we called for a cab. After we paid the tow truck we went home we were extremely tired and decided to just go to be after getting into our pjs.

We climbed into bed and Ikuto just looked at me with a blank expression. He loved that bike so I didn't say anything but instead wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He started to cry again and I laid there comforting him and holding him until he fell asleep.

At that point Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru came out. They looked at Ikuto and then to me for an explanation as to why he was crying. "Somebody smashed his bike up pretty bad so he's pretty shaken up about it." I explained in a hushed tone so as not to wake Ikuto. The Shugo Charas went back into their eggs and I fell asleep still holding Ikuto.

When I woke up Ikuto was snoring lightly and mumbling. It looked like he was having a bad dream and I wondered if it was about his bike. Just then he jolted awake screaming my name. "Ikuto! What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

I pulled him into another embrace like last night and just like last night he wrapped his arms around me and started crying again. "It's going to be alright baby. I'm right here i'm not going anywhere I promise." I comforted him and rocked back and forth with him just like a baby.

I started singing a lullabye to him my mom used to sing to me.

Angel's Lullaby by: Reba McEntire

Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace

Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face

One sweet angel sleeping in my arms

You are the promise that I knew god would keep

You are the gift that makes my world complete

And you'll never know how much I love you

But i'll keep telling you my whole life through

Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why

So dream on while I sing you my angels lullaby

Ikuto had stopped crying and was now staring at me with amazement making me blush. "I love you Amu-koi." Ikuto said. "Never leave me please?"

"Seems like you're stuck with me Ikuto-koi." I said chuckling.

Ikuto pulled me in for a kiss and I obliged happy for the contact. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his lips for me. My tongue started to roam around in his mouth hitting all the sweet spots. Then he pulled away chuckling.

"I love you Ikuto forever and for always." I said before I kissed him again. I heard Ikuto's stomach growl and I couldn't help but laugh. "Is my little cat hungry?" I asked and he nodded vigorously. I pecked his lips and went to get off the bed. But then Ikuto snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

My back was facing him but I could tell he didn't want me to go so took his arms from around me and tugged him lightly off the bed. We went out the door and down the stairs to make something to eat. Just as we got out the ingredients to make chocolate pancakes the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ikuto said as I got a bowl. "Hai. Just a second please."

He handed the phone to me and I took it. "Moshimoshi?" I said into the receiver.

"Ah yes Miss Hinamori?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Just to let you know we found the person who vandalized Mr. Tsukiyomi's motorcycle. However she said she only did it because his fiancée got her fired. Care to explain?" Asked who I figured to be a cop.

"Well you see. Me and my Fiancée went out to eat and I guess I got jealous because when the waitress came instead of asking us both she only asked Ikuto. The she had the nerve to ogle and drool over him. It made me mad so I yelled at her to stop and demanded to see the manager. He came right over and gave us some free appetizers. Turns out he was a friend of Ikuto's and we didn't know she was fired. So that's the whole story." I explained.

"Thank-you for your co-operation and congratulations on the engagement." He said.

"Arigatou for everything." I said. "Have a nice day."

"You to Miss hinamori." He said as he hung up.

I hung up and felt Ikuto wrap his arms around my waist and place his head on my shoulder. "Who was that?" He asked.

"A cop. They found the person that vandalized your bike. It turns out it was that waitress I flipped out on."

"That's good."

I turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back hungrily and licked my bottom lip. I parted my mouth to let him in and he went right for under my tongue and I moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck, entwining my fingers in his navy blue hair to deepen the kiss. I heard the front door unlock and broke the kiss. Ikuto heard the front door open and smiled at me and went upstairs. I was just preparing the pancake batter when my mom came into the kitchen.

"konnichiha mama" I said.

"Hi Amu-chan. Making pancakes are you?" She asked. I just nodded as I mixed in the chocolate sauce.

"I'm making chocolate trying to cheer Ikuto up." I explained to her.

"Ok Amu-chan just make sure to clean up after. I have to go to a doctor's appointment so i'll be leaving in a few." She said.

"Ok mama."

"Oh how was dinner last night?"

"Well it didn't go as well as i'd hoped but it was a good date. We met up with a friend of Ikuto's from collage."

"Did they find who messed up Ikuto's bike?"

"Hai. It was the waitress we got fired last night that did it. She is being charged with vandalism and is expected to pay for any repairs that have to be done."

"Ok well I should be going. You and Ikuto have a nice breakfast honey."

"We will mama. Drive safe." I said as she hugged me.

I was just finishing the last batch of pancakes when she left. Ikuto was at the table waiting patiently for his breakfast. "They'll be done in a minute Ikuto." I said as the last 3 finished.

"Ok Amu-koi."

I put pancakes in 2 stacks on 2 plates and brought them to the table. I brought the syrup and another plate with 2 pancakes for the shugo chara. I sat down beside Ikuto and started eating.

Ikuto had finished his pancakes by the time I was done about half and smiled at me. "You make really good chocolate pancakes baby" He smiled even wider.

"Arigatou Ikuto-koi" I smiled at him and pecked his lips.

He gathered the dishes and started washing them so I grabbed a T-towel and started drying. After the dishes were done we went upstairs to lay down for some alone time. The charas were all downstairs watching T.V.

Ikuto and I were lying on my bed just staring into each other's eyes. Ikuto started to kiss me and it wasn't a gentle kiss either. It was like he needed the contact of my lips on his. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I started to relax into the kiss and soon our tongues were battling for dominance. His eventually won and started to explore. His tongue hit all of my sweet spots and I started moaning. I didn't notice when our positions changed or when my hands entwined in his hair. His hands started to go up my shirt and message my breast through my bra. We broke apart for air and he was kissing my neck as I was moaning. He took off my shirt and unhooked my bra for better access. I took his shirt off and was moaning again as his lips went from my neck to my breast. Oh god this feels so good. I thought to myself as my hands roamed his muscled chest. Just then a phone started ringing. "Just... ignore it Ikuto-koi" I said between pants.

"I can't Amu-koi." He replied reaching for it. "It's my emergency phone. Moshimoshi?" He said into the receiver. "NANI?" Ikuto exclaimed in a worried voice. I began to worry. What happened? Who did it happen to? Why did it happen now of all times? As I wondered all these questions Ikuto was up and looking for his shirt so I got up and did the same.

Ikuto hung up the phone and got his shirt on. He called a cab and I knew our fun was over for now. After I got my bra and shirt back on Ikuto was just hanging up the phone. "What is it Ikuto?" I asked panicking a little.

"It's Everest and his girlfriend." Ikuto replied. "They were in an accident and I am put down as a contact because they don't have anybody else." He explained sadly.

I took his hand as we went outside to wait for the cab. No words were said but I could tell he was really worried for Everest and his girlfriend. After Ikuto used to be in the same position except he pushed everyone away.

We were at the hospital in 20 minutes. We were told by a nurse to have a seat in the waiting room so we did.

I was still holding onto Ikuto's hand while petting his hair wondering what was going through his mind.

There was a male doctor walk out into the waiting room. "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto?" The doctor called.

Blue: That's it for this chapter –grins evilly-

Ikuto: Nooooo! What happened to Everest?

Amu: Yeah what happens?

Blue: -grins even wider- you'll just have to wait and see hehe

Ikuto and Amu: You're evil

Blue: I know

Everest: To find out what happens to me please R&R

Blue: Last update til after Christmas and maybe new years please don't be mad. And Happy Holidays everyone!

Everyone else: Happy Holidays


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: Lemon warning! There is going to be a Lemon in this chapter. If you do not like lemons or know what they are do not read.**

**Amu: EHH! In front of everyone?**

**Ikuto: Now that's what i'm talking about. –High fives Blue- 'Bout time.**

**Amu: -slap slap-**

**Blue and Ikuto: Itai**

**Blue: I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters except those I made up.**

Chapter 5: Betrayal

Ikuto and I stood up right away and made our way over to the doctor.

"How are they? Are they alright?" Ikuto asked frantically.

I grabbed his hand trying to sooth him.

"Yes they are ok. They suffered minor injuries. Everest suffered a broken leg and arm. He has a few scratches besides that and Katelyn has even less. It would seem Everest shielded Katelyn from most of the blow." The doctor explained.

I looked at Ikuto who still looked a little worried. "Can we see them?" I asked for Ikuto.

"Sure you can they should be ready to leave by tomorrow actually so go ahead and see them. They are in room 213." The doctor said as he turned on his heel and quickly left.

Ikuto and I left the waiting room to look for the other couples room. When we found it we quietly knocked on the door. There was no answer so we quietly opened the door and looked in. It looked like Everest's girlfriend was crying over his bed.

"Everest you baka. Why'd you do that? Baka baka baka baka!" She kept repeating over and over again. I could see the tears streaming down her face.

I went up behind her and hugged her to me. "It's ok. The doctor said you both will be fine. Shhh it's ok." I consoled her to the best of my abilities.

Ikuto was quietly talking to Everest as I sat Katelyn on the bed. Now that I was looking at her I realized that she was the hostess from the restaurant.

"Arigatou Amu." Katelyn said.

"It's the least I can do. After all it is because of you and Everest that Ikuto finally realizes that he doesn't have to be alone." I explained.

"And it's because of you two I was finally able to tell Amu how I feel. How i've always felt." Ikuto said looking into my eyes making me blush profusely.

"But it's because of you 2 that I finally realized what love is all about." Everest said looking at Katelyn.

We went on talking for another 2 hours before we said our goodbyes. Ikuto and I were walking down the hall when Everest called out to Ikuto. Ikuto walked back to Everest so they could talk. While I waited I noticed my shoe was untied. When I got up from tying it I saw Ikuto kissing Everest. I felt tears come to my eyes and turned to run.

That was it. It was Tadase all over again I thought while running. I ran out of the hospital and was half way to my house when I felt somebody grab hold of my wrist.

"Amu please hear me out." Ikuto said panting.

"W-w-why should I Ikuto? All you did was play with my heart and throw me aside just like Tadase!" I screamed at him through my tears.

"Amu what you just saw wasn't me I didn't kiss him he kissed me!" Ikuto exclaimed wildly.

My bangs covered my face as my tears kept flowing. "The sooner you leave the better." I left it at that as I wrenched my wrist free. "Sumimasen Ikuto."

I ran the rest of the way home. I ignored my mother's questions as I ran up to my room and locked the door. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my head between them. I heard the balcony door open quietly and something being slipped onto my desk. The balcony door closed and I lifted up my head just to see that Ikuto wasn't there. By this time my tears had run dry. I slowly got up off my bed and went over to my dresser. I knew Ikuto hadn't really left he never really does. I saw a DVD there that said 'play me'

I put it in the DVD player under my TV and watched the screen. I saw the hallway of the hospital I had run from and tears somehow started to form again. I saw us walking down the hall and Everest come out of his room. He called Ikuto back (the cameras had audio to) and they started talking. It was at the part where I was tying my shoes. I looked at Ikuto and Everest in time to see Everest pull Ikuto into a kiss that Ikuto was trying to get out of.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ikuto screamed as he punched Everest in the face.

I saw Everest smirk a bit as Ikuto turned in time to see me running out. He immediately started to run after me leaving Everest to his own tears.

I heard the balcony door open and turned toward Ikuto. Ikuto quickly took 3 long strides towards me and pulled me into his embrace. I hugged him back. "I am sorry Ikuto. I didn't know."

"Shh don't say anything Amu I know. I love you Hinamori Amu. My chiisa i ko neko."

"I love you to my baka neko. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said before I kissed him.

This kiss was different from all the others we had shared. Not only was it filled with passion and love but something else I couldn't quiet put my figure on. It wasn't lust and it wasn't need but it had more of an aggressive side to it. The more aggressive it got the more possessive it got. And the more it got aggressive and possessive the hotter it got. We broke apart to breathe and put our foreheads together. We were both panting when my mom knocked on the door.

"Amu, Ikuto we need to talk to you guys. Could you come downstairs? It's important."

"Hai Mama, coming!" I exclaimed.

Ikuto and I practically ran down the stairs hand in hand laughing all the while. We sat down at the table where mama and papa were.

"Ikuto and Amu you guys have a decision to make. You can either come with us to see your cousin. Or you guys can house sit. We trust you guys 100 percent when it comes to being alone." My mom said to us.

"I think after what happened today that we need to spend some time alone." Ikuto explained and I nodded my head along with him.

"Ok so we will be back in exactly 2 weeks time so have fun and no wild parties." Papa laid down the rules this time which surprised me.

"When do you leave?" I asked looking at the clock on the stove.

"We leave at exactly 6 o'clock no ifs ands or buts." Mama said.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 to. "Nee mama?"

"Hai Amu?" My mom asked.

"Can I talk to you before you leave please?" I asked.

"Sure." She said as she was getting up.

I lead her to the bathroom so we could talk privately. I turned on the tap knowing Ikuto is probably trying to listen.

"What is it Amu-chan?" My mom asked.

"Well it's kind of about sex." I said and my mom looked shocked.

"What about it? You know everything there is to know." She replied knowing I had sex with Tadase.

"Well it's just that I love Ikuto so much that I wanna show him physically as well as mentally. I want to pleasure him so much that it'll blow his mind. He's a virgin so I wanna know how to be pleasurable but gentle at the same time." I explained.

"Well Amu it would seem you want to know something I can't teach you. It's not up to me how gentle you are but Ikuto's preference. Ikuto may not want you to be gentle. Ikuto is losing his virginity to the one he loves so i'm sure no matter how gentle or rough you are he will have all the pleasure he can handle." My mom explained smiling.

"Arigatou mama!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

I shut off the water and went out of the bathroom followed by my mom. Ikuto and my dad were looking at us questionably. I went to stand by Ikuto and grabbed his hand squeezing it. My mom whispered something in my dad's ear and he looked worried.

We said our goodbyes as my mom, dad and sister left. Ikuto wrapped his hands around my waist and started kissing my neck.

I moaned softly. "I-Ikuto. B-bedroom."

He nodded and picked me up bridal style. He captured my lips with his as he carried me to our room and laid me on the bed.

**Lemon warning!**

He was lying on top of me holding himself up on his elbows. He was looking into my eyes looking a little confused as to what to do next. So I flipped us over and kissed him while taking off his shirt as he did mine. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted. Our tongues battled for dominance as our hands explored each other's bodies. I moaned into his mouth as his hands brushed across my breast. This seemed to give him courage as he messaged my breast through my bra. I couldn't take it anymore so I broke the kiss and started attacking his neck. I was kissing and nipping at his neck eliciting moans from him ever time. I felt him unclasp my bra and throw it aside. I moved down his neck and chest trailing kisses as I did. As an experiment I flicked my tongue across one of his nipples earning a loud moan. I smirked as I started nipping at his nipple earning me more and more moans. I sucked and nipped the other one as my hand squeezed the one not getting any attention. I started to kiss down his stomach and thrust my tongue into his navel. I kissed down to the hem of his pants where I took off both his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He was a big boy it's a good thing I have such a big mouth. I licked his head before deep-throating him. I bobbed my head up and down as he gripped my hair and started thrusting.

"A-Amu I-i'm gonna c-c-cum." Ikuto screamed trying to pull out of my mouth. I just ignored him as he came into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop of his seed. It tasted salty but at the same time very sweet. "Wow Amu I never knew how good a blow job could feel."

I just smirked at him as I licked his member again getting him hard once more. I went back up to his mouth and started kissing him again letting him taste himself. He flipped us over and broke the kiss this time. He started kissing and nipping at my neck making me moan and pant. He moved on to my beasts messaging the one he wasn't sucking and nipping at. He moved down and thrust his tongue into my navel as I had done his. He moved on down to the hem of my skirt and ripped it along with my underwear off. He stopped and looked at the length of my body and suddenly I was nervous. I tried to cover myself with my hands but he just pushed them away.

"You're beautiful." He stated simply before kissing me again.

He moved back down to my woman hood and stuck a figure in my already wet folds. I moaned really loud as he stuck in two more fingers and his thumb rubbed my clitoris. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and started sucking. I could feel myself coming to my peak as I screamed out in pure bliss.

"I-Ikuto i-i'm cuming!" His tongue was doing wonders I never thought possible. I came into his mouth with a shout. "IKUTO!"

He sucked up as many of my juices as he could but some still dribbled down the side of his mouth. He came back up to kiss me. I licked the side of his mouth taking up the juices that had dribbled down. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked into my eyes as if asking my permission. I nodded and he thrust himself inside of me. There was a little ping of pain as of I was still inexperienced. However the pain was replaced by pleasure almost immediately. He started to move slowly at first but got faster with each and every thrust. He hit my G-spot sending me over the edge.

"Ikuto i-i'm gonna cum!"

"M-me too! Let's cum t-t-together Amu!"

We both came together and screamed each other's name in pure bliss.

**Lemon end!**

Ikuto rolled off of me onto his side and pulled me closer. "God I love you Amu-koi"

"I love you too Ikuto-koi." I reached up and kissed him. I snuggled closer to him and quickly fell asleep.

**Ikuto: I never knew you had that in you Amu**

**Amu: Totally not in my character –sighs-**

**Blue: So what did you guys think?**

**Ikuto & Amu: Hot**

**Amu: Have you had experience with this stuff?**

**Blue: -shakes head and blushes-**

**Ikuto: You made a guy kiss me?**

**Blue: -nods-**

**Ikuto: -sighs- Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: There's Trouble Afoot

**Blue: Sorry for the wait peoples but here it is the 6th chappie**

**Ikuto: Bout time**

**Blue: -twitch twitch-**

**Amu: Better not make her mad Ikuto**

**Ikuto: And why is that? -pokes blue's side-**

**Blue: Because I control weather or not there are going to be any more lemons Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Ah right Blue does not own shugo chara or any of the characters or song that appear in the fanfic. -looks over to Blue-**

**Blue: Better -nods- please enjoy.**

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

Chapter 6: There's trouble a-foot

When I woke up Ikuto was nowhere in sight. I looked around confused for a minute then I smiled when I saw that there was breakfast waiting for me on the bedside table. I picked up the little platter with pancakes and saw a note obviously from Ikuto.

Dear Amu,

I got unexpectedly called into work today (stupid Easter corporation!)

I had to laugh at Ikuto's side note. Yes he worked for Easter but he was the boss and had to make sure everything went just right. I sighed as I continued to read the note.

I made you some breakfast =) I hope you think of me well you enjoy it. I'll be home as soon as I can –sigh- I really wish I could be there with you right now. Anyways eat breakfast get changed and enjoy the day because sooner or later we have to start planning. Oh that reminds me I can't remember if we used a condom last night. I hope so I love you Amu but I wanna wait for kids hehe. Anyways i'll call later when I know when I can get outta here –sigh- misses you! I love you Amu i'll talk to you later =)

Love your neko,

Ikuto.

P.S. Have you seen Yoru? I wasn't able to find him before I left.

I thought that last part over. Yoru is missing? How can that be? I pushed that thought away when my stomach growled. Time to eat I thought as I unwrapped the pancakes and strawberries. I took a bite of the pancakes and sighed. How could I not think of Ikuto? They were chocolate flavoured pancakes. I smiled to myself as I quickly finished the plate off. I got off the bed and stretched when I realized I was still nude. I chuckled thinking about last night as I got some clothes and went to take a shower.

Suddenly a song popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself from singing it.

Stuttering (kiss me again) by: Ben's brother

It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been  
su-su-such a long time, long time, long time  
since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me  
the way that you touch me  
So if I stutter, stutter, stutter  
and I feel so so so unsexy  
so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me

So kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering

I know I know  
it's so it's so sy-sy-symbolic of everything  
Everything that's wrong with me and you  
So tell me what I'm supposed to do  
Oh it's been ages since we've been really honest  
but I can make ch-ch-ch-changes if you really want this

So kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering

Kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering

**Ikuto's POV**

I sighed as I walked into the house. I was already wiped and it was only 11 o'clock in the morning. Amu should be up already. I sighed again I didn't like leaving Amu alone anymore because of those few close calls. Amu had gotten into trouble a lot when she was a kid. First with my sister Hoshina Utau and then with my step-dad. Then she got into trouble with me on the day before she ended up saving me. Sure we tried dating after that but she became self-conscious and we ended up breaking up. I took off saying I was looking for my real dad when I was really trying to forget about her. After 4 years and no luck I came back. She was dating Tadase when I got back and my heart ended up breaking a little. But non-the-less I was waiting for her in the wings. After a year and a half of painfully waiting her and Tadase finally broke up. I finally got my courage back 2 years ago and asked her to go out with me again. Much to my surprise she said yes and Tadase wanted to kill me. I walked up the stairs and heard the shower running.

This could be fun. I smirked and walked up to the bathroom door undressing. I opened the door quietly and crept in closing the door very quietly behind me. I heard Amu start singing a song I didn't recognize. I waited 'til she was done singing to surprise her.

I crept up to the curtain and pulled it aside making her scream and jump in fear.

"IKUTO!"

I chuckled as I got in and shut the curtain again. I wrapped my arms around my little strawberry's waist and put my head on her shoulder. "Surprise." I whispered as I kissed her neck.

She spun around and pushed me up against the wall attacking my mouth with hers. She broke the kiss first and turned back around. I groaned because she left me with a little problem.

"Not happening Ikuto. You can take care of it yourself!" she said as she shut off the hot water leaving the cold on.

"Awe Amu." I whined a little playfully pouting. I wrapped my arms around her waist again. She hadn't gotten out so I figured she was cooling down like she was trying to get me to do.

She sighed underneath me. "No Ikuto we didn't use a condom last night. But I guess I forgot to mention the fact that i'm on the pill."

I was confused at first and then I thought back to the note I had written this morning. "Ah."

"Anyways I am finished so can I get out now?"

I grinned as I released and followed her out of the shower.

Amu's POV

I got out and Ikuto followed me so I wrapped a towel around myself and smiled. I walked into the bedroom as Ikuto still followed so I turned around and flashed him. He stood there in shock so I ran back to the bathroom and locked the door when I had the chance.

I heard a knock on the door and chose to ignore it smiling. "Amu!" Ikuto exclaimed. "Come on i'm sorry for scaring you."

I finished drying off and got dressed which I figured was what Ikuto was doing. That is until I left the bathroom to see him lying on the bed playing with himself. I could feel myself getting hot as I stood there watching unable to turn away. With a final tug and a call of my name he was finished. I saw he had a condom on for easy clean up I supposed.

"Well that was quiet the show."

"AMU!" Ikuto jumped off the bed like he was just caught in a murder or something.

I grinned as I walked up to him and pushed back down onto the bed. I straddled him and bent down to kiss his surprised lips. He started moving his hand up my shirt and I just hit them away. There is no way i'm letting him have his way just yet. Instead I broke the kiss and got off of him hearing him groan again. I smirked at him as I started backing up to the other side of the room taunting him as I went. He got up and started following me looking like he was ready to give chase if need be. Just then the phone rang and I ran down the stairs to get it.

"Moshimoshi?" I said as Ikuto came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ah Amu glad I caught you." I heard Utau say on the other side.

Ikuto must have heard Utau's voice as well because he started kissing and nipping at my neck.

"Whaaaaaaaahhht's up Utau?" I asked trying to push Ikuto away.

"Um... Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Yes." Ikuto said in a husky voice earning himself a jab in the ribs.

"No not at all." I told her. "Ikuto go get dressed." I told him.

"Are you sure? Because I could like call back later or something." Utau said with amusement in her voice.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I was sure I was blushing. "No Ikuto was just going to get dressed. Isn't that right Ikuto?" I asked as I glared at him.

"Hai hai." He said as he turned around and went up the stairs.

"So you 2 sound like your having fun." Utau pointed out.

"Well what about you and Kukai? Are you 2 having any fun?" I asked as I mocked her.

"That's actually why I was calling. Amu he proposed!" Utau exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great Utau!" I exclaimed truely happy for her. "I wish both of you th~"

I was cut off as Ikuto came racing down the stairs. "AMU! The Charas they're gone I can't find them or their eggs."

"WHAT? Ah sorry Utau i'm gonna have to call you back later. Congrats on the engagement though."

"Uh ok. Bye Amu."

"Bye Utau"

"It isn't like the charas to just disappear like this. Unless no it can't be." I said as I started to sob.

**Blue: This chapter is done**

**Ikuto: Why'd you stop?**

**Amu: Maybe she is getting bored of writing the fanfic?**

**Blue: No just trying to keep the readers guessing haha**

**Ikuto: Well it's obviously working. What happened to Yoru?**

**Amu: -nods- and Ran Miki Suu and Dia to?**

**Blue: You'll see -smirks-**

**Ikuto and Amu: Help us find out what happened to our shugo charas please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Amu's dark past

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Ikuto and Amu: What are you doing up this late?**

**Blue: I couldn't sleep...**

**Ikuto: So what are you doing writing instead of "Researching" for your story?**

**Amu: Perhaps she is finished researching?**

**Blue: Not yet but my internet is down :'(**

**Ikuto: Well i'm sure the fans appreciate you writing. -smiles sarcastically-**

**Amu: Ikuto don't i'm sure she is very tired.**

**Ikuto: then she should go to sleep. -smirks-**

**Blue: -twitch twitch-**

**Amu: Now you've done it.**

**Blue: Let's see I was gonna put another lemon is this chappie but now I don't wanna.**

**Ikuto: Ah shit... Blue doesn't own the characters or anything except the script and the characters she made up.**

**Blue: Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Amu's dark past and Ikuto's bold move

"We knew this was going to happen evetually Amu." Ikuto said quietly wrapping his arms around my waist, trying to comfort me.

I couldn't help but cry a little harder. "Not this soon. Not when Miki and Yoru were just discovering what it feels like to be in love." I whispered through my tears.

Ikuto just stood in the kitchen trying to comfort me. The door bell rang and he led me to the kitchen table. I sat down at the table while Ikuto went to go get the door. I was glad he had at least put pants on before he came down.

Suddenly Utau burst through the door and was at my side in a instant. "Amu are you alright? I just heard from Ikuto what happened to the charas."

I whiped away a few stray tears and managed a smile for her as Ikuto and Kukai came into the room. "I'm sure i'll be fine but there has to be a reason for them to just disappear suddenly like that. I think it's time to pay a visit to the founding king."

Ikuto sighed and just nodded his head. "I think your right but before that. Utau and Kukai." Ikuto stated. "Congratulations and Kukai I know I have said this before however. If you dare hurt my sister I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself!"

Kukai just nodded and said. "I will never hurt Utau and if I do I can personally make sure to come to you."

Ikuto and Kukai shook hands on it.

Utau stood behind the chair I was sitting on rubbing my shoulders trying to comfort me.

"Same goes for you though Ikuto. If you hurt Hinamori I will make sure you die a slow painful death. She doesn't deserve to be hurt again." Kukai said the last sentence in a soft voice.

"She didn't deserve it the first time." Utau stopped rubbing my shoulders as she said this. "The second time was bad but the first time nearly killed her."

_**Utau's POV**_

I glared at my brother as I said this.

"What do you mean it almost killed her?" Ikuto asked.

I looked at Amu who nodded her head at me letting me know it was ok to tell him. I went into a detailed explaination of what happened.

"I came to check up on her the day that you broke up with her thinking her parents were home. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I tried the door knob and it was unlocked so I went in thinking she didn't hear me knock.

"Amu?" I called her name but there was no answer. "Amu?" Still no answer. What's going on? "Amu where are you?" I called starting to panic. I tripped over my feet a few times trying to run up the stairs. Then I saw the blood and ran into Amu's room. "AMU!" I yelled as I went to her side.

She groaned quietly so I checked for a pulse. I felt 1 but it was very very faint. I quickly grabbed a couple of shirts off the floor and tied them around her wrists. I grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergancy?" I heard from the otherside.

"My friend! Oh god my friend she needs help. She needs an ambulance right away. She lives at 462 Evergreen Terrace! Hurry! Please she's dying!"

"I'm sending an ambulance right away. Ma'am I need you to stay on the line with me until the ambulance gets there. Tell me what is the extent of her injuries?"

"She has deep cuts on both her wrists. I think she just narrowly missed the crucial artaries."

"Ok now ma'am did you stop the bleeding?"

"I-I-I don't know I wrapped some shirts around her wrists to try to stop the bleeding." I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed freely now.

"The ambulance should be there any minute miss."

suddenly I could hear the sirens and knew they were close. "Yes I can hear the sirens. They are here. Thank you very much" I said not giving her anytime to answer before I hung up.

I ran back down the stairs so I could open the door for the EMTs.

"Where is she?" The one on the right asked.

"Upstairs first door acroos from the stairs." I said. "Please hurry!"

I stood in the kitchen so I was out of their way when I saw the note Amu had written. I quickly read the note to myself as they were rushing up the stairs.

_Dear, Mom, Dad and Ami_

_If you are reading this I am probably already dead. I just couldn't go on without him. I loved him too much and in the end it was a love that killed me._

_I know I disappointed you and i'm very sorry for that. But I couldn't go on living knowing that my very first and only love didn't want me. Not in life and not in death._

_Again i'm sorry and I know you guys will make it through._

_Love your cool and spicy daughter and sister,_

_Amu._

I put the letter in my pocket and noticed her chara eggs on the table. I put them along with the note in my bag noting that they were a little bit transparent but still solid.

I ran outside when I saw the paramedics coming down the stairs. Just then Amu's parents pulled up and ran to my side.

"Utau? Utau what happened." Amu's mom asked.

Unable to speak I just pulled the letter out of my bag and handed it to her. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks again as I thought about Amu.

Amu's parents started to sob as they read the letter.

I climbed into the ambulance as they followed behind in their car. Turns out if I hadn't gotten there when I did Amu wouldn't be sitting here today.

Amu was in a coma for a year and everyday I was by her side. Going home only when visiting hours were up. I took a year off from sining just to be there when she woke up. When she finally woke up she didn't know what had happened. All she could remember was hearing my voice calling out to her and then waking up in the hospital. That's all there is to know." I had to wipe a tear from my eyes. It is very painful to remember the state I found Amu in.

"She eventually learned to trust men again and was nearly as heart broken over Tadagay as she was you. But ever since you left I have been there for her thinking what an idiot you were. While she was in the hospital I was tempted to go find and kill you myself. Amu's dad did attempt to find you but when Amu woke up she said she didn't want you to get hurt. She always said that no matter what happens she would always love you and was always hoping for you to come back to her."

Ikuto walked over to Amu and took her into his arms. She was shaking probably from having to relive the memory.

"You know..." He started. "When I came to ask your mom and dad if I could marry you they were hesitant. When I asked why they just shook their heads and said. 'It's not our story to tell.' Now I understand why they hesitated. Amu i'll never do that to you again. I promise." Ikuto kissed her lightly and I walked over to Kukai.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto just held me there while I shook at the memory of what happened. To this day I don't know what I was thinking but Utau said it right. Tadase was never as important as Ikuto was not then, not now, and not ever. And for that I was thankful because Ikuto is my world and always will be. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. Even if the charas are gone I know i'll be alright as long as I have Ikuto.

"Amu?" Ikuto said quietly.

"Hai?" I replied.

"Do you remember when you were helping me escape from Easter and you asked me if I liked anyone?" He asked now looking into my eyes.

"Hai" I answered.

"Do you believe me now when I said I liked you?" He asked.

"Liked? As in you don't like me now?" I asked feeling my heart break a little.

"No I don't still like you Amu." He said.

"Why? Why are you telling me this now all of a sudden?" I asked feeling tears come into my eyes as I pushed him away.

"Amu please listen to me. I don't still like you because..." He trailed off.

**Blue: so? What did you think?**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: Don't you still love me Ikuto? -eyes get misty-**

**Ikuto: I do Amu but I don't know what this meat head is doing. -smacks the back of Blue's head-**

**Blue: Keep that up Ikuto and you're not getting laid in this story again!**

**Ikuto: I only wanna get laid if it's Amu**

**Blue: Idiot it's an Amuto story!**

**Amu: -sighs- Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Amu and Ikuto's bright future

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: Well this was fun -sarcastic-**

**Ikuto: What was fun? What did I miss?**

**Amu: Nuttin just a little girl talk**

**Blue: Yea nothing to concern yourself with**

**Ikuto: Tell meeeeeeeeeee**

**Amu & Blue: NO!**

**Ikuto: Dammit fine i'm doing the disclaimer now. Blue owns nothing! Except maybe those characters she made up.**

**Amu: Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Amu and Ikuto's bright future

**Ikuto's POV**

I knew what I was telling Amu was hurting her more then anything and it was killing me**. **However I knew as soon as I finished my sentence there would be no problem.

"Amu I don't like you because I have much stronger feelings then like for you. Hinamori Amu I am undeniably and unconditionally in. love. with. you." I split the words up hoping to get my point across.

Before I knew it she had jumped into my arms tears flowing down her cheeks as she cryed in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her allowing a glance at my sister who looked like she was about ready to kill me. I pulled Amu away so I could wipe away her tears as she hiccuped.

She had jumped into my arms again no longer crying but instead whispering into my ear. "I love you too I-ku-to!" She blew into my ear which turned me on almost imediately and she knew it.

I looked at my sister and motioned with my eyes towards the door. She took the hint and her and Kukai chuckled making Amu jump slightly. I sighed thinking she had obviously forgotten about our audience.

"We should get going we got jobs to get to so we'll see you later Ikuto. Amu can I see you for a second before we leave though please?" Utau asked and I shot daggers at her while inaudably groaning.

"Ah sure Utau." Amu said confused while leading Utau to the bathroom.

"Wanna go see what they're talking about?" Kukai asked me when the girls were out of earshot.

"We don't stand a chance of hearing anything dude. Amu always turns on the tap so I don't hear." I explained.

"She's a smart one eh?" Kukai laughed and I had to join in.

**Off to spy on the girls. Amu's POV**

"What's up Utau?" I asked wondering why she needed to talk to me.

"Amu" She started. "Amu do you like Ikuto teasing you like that?"

"Ikuto's teasing? I didn't like it when I was 12 but now it's kinda grown on me. It's when he's not teasing I know something's wrong." I said confused. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering but besides that. What did you do to him for him to want us to leave so badly?"

"He wants you guys to leave? Ah I know why he wants you to leave so badly are you sure you want to know?" I asked her seriously as it was my fault.

"Kinda. I mean obviously he was turned on but I don't understand why. More then that I wanna know how to turn Kukai on like that. Not that he doesn't get turned on by me myself but you know." She started to look at her hands and start fidgiting.

I chuckled. "I know what you mean Utau and that would depend on the most sensative spot on his body. I don't wanna freak you out but on your brother it's his ears. Same as mine." I smiled at her sweetly, all events of my attempted suicide erased from my mind.

"Oh so that's how it is eh? What did you do to his ear to make him want us gone faster?"

"Yea it's my fault but I blew into his ear." I knew I was blushing as I let out a sigh. "Truthfully I forgot you guys were here for a minute. You know Ikuto only shows how he truely is to us 3. You, me and Kukai because he knows he won't get made fun of for loving me like he wants to." My voice had turned very serious.

"Amu I had no idea..." Utau trailed off. "Amu are you truely happy with my brother?"

"Very much so Utau. I love him very much but I can't help thinking something is going to happen." I said tears coming to my eyes. "Utau, Everest kissed Ikuto... Then I ended up having this dream that I haven't told anybody about... Utau I rarely remember my dreams but when I do they usually become true. I don't wanna loose him again." I told her with tears silently streaking down my face.

"Amu..." She pulled me closer to her and tried to comfort me.

"What am I gonna do Utau?"

"Do not worry Amu-chan" Said a mysterious voice.

Utau and I looked around for the source. "Who's there?" I asked.

All of a sudden a blue egg floated up in front of us. "It is I" said the little egg. It looked like Miki's but instead of spades it had cats all around it. "The name's Miru." Said the egg as it hatched. "I was born out of your's and Ikuto's love for eachother." It went on to explain.

Out popped a little girl chara that had hair that looked like Miki's and an exact replica of Yoru's outfit. It had pink cat ears and a tail with a navy blue painters hat. (i'll try and put a pic up in my profile.)

Utau and I just stared at the the little chara not saying anything. A few minutes passed by before Ikuto came and knocked on the door.

"You guys ok in there?" He asked through the door.

I opened the door and gave him a hug. "We have a new chara Ikuto-koi." I said to him.

He just looked at me dumb-founded before switching his gaze to his sister.

"It's true Ikuto. Her names Miru." Utau explained.

"I was born from your and Amu's love for eachother. I am both your charas." Said Miru who popped up from behind me.

"Well Kukai and I really have to get going." Utau said from behind us.

I went over and hugged her "Thanks for always being there for me _sis_." I said to her looking at her shocked face.

When she got over the shock she smiled a little. "Anytime sis." She said wrapping her arms around me.

After that Utau and Kukai left. Me and ikuto were sitting in at the table with Miru.

"So tell us a little more about yourself Miru." I said to her.

"Well I love to draw and paint. I guess you can say i'm an artist that acts like a cat. Just like Yoru and Miki." She explained.

"So are you the reason our other charas disappeared?" Ikuto asked her.

"Yes" she said sadly. "I forgot to mention 1 thing though."

"What is it Miru?" I asked encouraging her to go on.

"Not only am I the chara born from your's and Ikuto's love for eachother but i'm also the embryo." she explained.

"What?" Ikuto and I both said in unison.

"Well you see when 2 powerful people with powerful auras get together like you 2 did last night an embryo is born. Us embryos can grant wishes yes but with limitations. Rule no.1 unless our own bearers are in trouble we are not allowed to interfere. Rule no.2 Unless it's our bearers that are gone we can not bring people back from the dead. However there is a limitation to rule 2 and that is the wish must be made with the first 5 minutes of death if it's not we can do nothing. If 1 of the bearers die and are not wished back to life I lose that bearers side of me and am no longer an embryo. No. 3 if for any reason at all the bearers loose their love for eachother then the embryo dies. Any questions?" Miru asked.

"No i don't have any you Ikuto?" I asked.

"Just 1. When I character transform with you will I have pink ears and things?" Ikuto asked.

"No. Now moving on~" Miru was cut off.

"Hang on... Does that mean there is more then 1 embryo out there? And why didn't Tadagay and I have 1 of you? Not that i'm complaining or anything i'm glad but curious." I asked.

"Yes there is more then 1 embryo. You and Tadase didn't have 1 because Tadase is not as powerful as you and Ikuto are." Miru explained. "Now I have 1 more thing to explain." Miru said.

"What now?" I thought I heard Ikuto say.

"Ikuto don't be a jerk." I said.

"I didn't say anything." Ikuto stated quietly. 'She couldn't have possibly known what I was thinking right?'

'What going on here?' I asked myself.

"I don't know but it's freaking me out." Ikuto said.

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you guys. You can read eachother's thoughts." Miru explained what was going on.

"EEHHHH!" Ikuto and I said together.

**Amu: So let me get this straight. We have been looking for the embryo all over just to find out. A) there is more then 1 and B) Our love makes it?**

**Blue: looks that way don't it?**

**Ikuto: -goes to hit Blue but is stopped by Amu-**

**Amu: Ikuto it's not her fault we didn't know.**

**Blue: If you try that again i'm leaking this pic onto the internet. -holds pic out to Ikuto-**

**Ikuto and Amu: You wouldn't!**

**Blue: Oh but I would. -Smirks evilly-**

**Amu: -sighs and twitches eye a bit- Please R&R -twitches some more-**


	9. Chapter 9: Hatred and Love

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

Chapter 9: Hatered and Love

**Blue: Hey readers sorry for the late update. Writers block can be a bitch sometimes. Anyways I am putting in a new boi character in my next chapter. So I am having a contest for those of you that would wish me to put in their idea you have to REVIEW!**

**Amu: I can't wait to see what kind of guy he is.**

**Ikuto: But you will still always love me no matter who this guy is right Amu?**

**Amu: I think it's a good idea Blue. -High fives blue while ignoring Ikuto's question-**

**Ikuto: Amu don't ignor me!**

**Blue: Amu can you do the disclaimer now plz?**

**Amu: My pleasure Blue XD Blue owns nothing. Except those she made up.**

**Ikuto: -cries in corner- AMU!**

**Blue: Enjoy!**

"So let me get this straight we can read each other's minds, we can make wishes that follows the rules and you die if we lose our love for each other." Ikuto stated.

"That is correct." Miru replied.

"What happens if we lose our love for each other and you die? Do we get our old charas back or something?" I asked.

"No if you guys lose your love for each other and I die you two become very sick and will probably die. This is because if a shugo chara dies it's like your heart dying. It can not be stopped." Miru explained.

'It's not like I will ever stop loving Amu but that's still pretty scary...' Ikuto thought.

'I will never stop loving you either Ikuto.' I thought back.

Miru smiled. "You guys are using the connection aren't you?"

I nodded and smiled at her.

"So what do you feel like doing now Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked me.

"Hmm. I'm feeling like a movie how about you?" I asked back.

"Sure, what movie?"

"How about _The proposal?" _ (I do not own.) I suggested.

"Sure" He replied. "Is Pizza ok for dinner?"

"Yeah." I replied.

Ikuto and I got up to get things ready. Before we went our seperate ways I pulled Ikuto into a heated yet passionate kiss.

'Amu I want you right here right now' Ikuto thought through our connection not bothering to break the kiss to speak.

I broke the kiss and giggled. 'later' I thought and winked at him. This mind connection thing was really working for us.

"You got that right." Ikuto said from across the room.

I laughed again as I went to get the movie ready. 'Oh make the pizza hawaiin please.' I thought to Ikuto who gave me a mental thumbs up.

'I'm getting half with anchovies though' Ikuto replied.

I giggled again, he really was just like a cat sometimes. I sighed as pictures of Yoru and Miki flooded my mind. I sat on the couch waiting for Ikuto to finish ordering the pizza.

After he was done ordering the pizza he put a mental block up so I couldn't read his mind. I could hear him creep closer to the back of the couch and put up a mental block of my own.

"Boo!" He said trying to scare me.

I smirked and pulled him over the back of the couch locking his lips with mine. He switched positions so I was now underneath him as his hands were unbuttoning my shirt. Just then the door bell rang and he sighed getting up. I giggled and rebuttoned my shirt as Ikuto went to go pay for the pizza. I sat up and patted the place beside me as I reached for the T.V. remote.

He grinned and kissed me again. "Hungry?" He asked me as he put the pizza on the coffee table.

I nodded and started the movie before picking up a piece of pizza.

When we were done eating the pizza I paused the movie. "What's up?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm just gonna take this pizza box to the kitchen." I said as I smiled at him and put a mental blocker up so he couldn't see what I was planning.

I walked to the kitchen and could feel that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach as I walked back to Ikuto. He looked at me with a confused look and I just smiled at him not letting him know that I wanted him really bad. I sat back down on the couch and snuggled up to his side resting my head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of mine and wrapped his arm around my waist while starting the movie again.

**Lemon warning!**

I felt his fingers twitch and brush against the side of my breast. I felt the knot in the pit of my stomach tighten I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my head up and looked at Ikuto. I released the mental block on out connection thinking of only 1 word.'Ikuto.' He looked down at me his head in the perfect position as I lifted my head up and crashed into his lips with mine forcefully.

I was kissing him with everything I had in me. Every ounce of love, admiration and passion that I had for him was flowing from my lips to his as I silently asked for his premission to enter his mouth. He granted that premission and we were now battling for dominance. I pushed him to lay down on the couch not breaking the kiss as I straddled his waist. I finally pinned his tongue with mine letting him know that I was going to be the dominant one tonight.

I grinded against his hardening member and he broke the kiss to let out a long, exasperated moan that got me even wetter. "Amu!" Ikuto panted and I smirked at him. I slowly almost painfully took off his shirt so I could see his well toned, musceled chest. I put the mental blocker up again and got off him and headed to the kitchen making sure he wasn't following me.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu was killing me very slowly she took off my shirt and left after leaving me hard. What the hell is she doing in the kitchen now? I asked myself seeing as she put up the mental blocker again. She came back with her hands behind her back and straddled me again. I looked up at her with lust filled eyes as she brought whatever she had gotten in the kitchen out from behind her back.

I looked and saw choclate sauce as well as whipped cream. I raised an eye brow at her and smiled. This was going to be fun. She put the things on the table and got up again. She quickly stripped her and the rest of my clothes. She took the chocolate sauce and put it on my chest as well as my now swollen member. It was a bit cold at first but that was probably just because my body was over heated thinking of the things she was going to do to me. Next she took the whipped cream and put it on both my nipples as well as my member.

She started by kissing my toes and working her way up my legs. My member was standing straight in the air giving her access to my testicles without trouble. She grinned at me before plunging down to suck and lick the chocolate and whipped cream off my balls. I moaned as she skillfully ran her tongue up my shaft and put my head into her mouth.

'Oh nghhhh mmmmm ahhh Amu oh baby don't stop yes I love that please don't stop.' I started to say through our connection while moaning aloud. I was close I could feel it but she obviously wasn't allowing me to cum because as soon as she was done cleaning my member off she moved onto my stomach. She plunged her tongue into my belly button.

As soon as she finished cleaning me off she started kissing me feverishly and I picked her up bridal style carrying her to our room. She broke the kiss. "Lay down on the bed." She told me putting up yet another mental block. I did as I was told and she got on top of my waist again. She started to kiss me again as she grabbed my wrists and pulled them above my head tying something around them and the head board.

'What the hell?' I said through our connection.

She broke the kiss and giggled again. "Surprise." She said to me in a seductive voice.

She moved to straddle my face and I imediately knew what she wanted.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto obviously knew what I wanted when I straddled his face because he imediately started eating me out. I was in pure pleasure as he started twisting his tongue in and out of my folds. 'Focus Amu' I mentally told myself making sure the mental block was still in place. I could feel myself getting close so I imediately took myself off his face and down to his chest. I started to play with myself while Ikuto watched. I could tell he was getting hornier by the second by the way he was watching me. His hands twitched probably wanting to touch himself. I came hard on his chest then went to straddle his waist again. I licked his chest clean of my juices then went and kissed him again. I untied the tie I had put around his hands and sat up.

He imediately brought his hands down to clasp around my hips as he guided me down to his length. I slowly moved my hips down onto his length and we both moaned in pleasure as we had finally become complete. I slowly started to move myself up and down his lenght and grabbed his knees for support. He dug his nails into my hips and made me moan in pleasure as I started to go faster.

"Nggghhhhh...ah...yeah...oh...g.g...A-A-Amu." Ikuto started to moan my name which of course made me go down on him harder.

I was surprised with myself I had no idea what made me such a pervert to be the 1 to initiate such intamacy. All that I know is that I love Ikuto and I love showing him how much. "I-I-Iku-uto...Oh god yes. I-Ik-u-to...mmmm...nnnnnggggghhhh...ahhhhhh."

I went down the hardest I could for the last push before we both came and called out each other's name in pure bliss.

**Lemon end**

I collapsed on top of Ikuto completely spent. I weakly rolled to the side and he wrapped his arms around my stomach pulling me closer to him. I finally released the mental block on my mind. 'I. Love. You'

"I love you too. My little strawberry." He said as he kissed my forehead. And with that we both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

"My parents are coming home in about half an hour." I said to Ikuto as I hung up the phone.

"Are we going to tell them?" He asked pointing to my bags that were packed and waiting by the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at him as I went up to him and kissed him. "Yes we are going to tell them and Ami will probably want to come you know that right?"

"I know." He sighed. "But we'll think of something to tell her." He chuckled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug and held him close. We stayed like that for about ten minutes before we heard Utau's car out front. "I'll see you soon baby."

"Remind me again why you aren't coming now?"

I giggled at him. "Because I need to tell my parents that I won't be living here anymore. Silly." I kissed him passionately before Utau honked.

"I love you and i'll see you soon." He said giving me a peck on the lips before grabbing my bags and leaving. I stood at the front door and waved to Utau as she pulled out of the driveway. I closed the door and walked to the living room to sit down.

'Moving out is hard.' I thought to myself.

'I know it is baby but we will get through it together.' I heard Ikuto say through our connection. I giggled as I heard a car pull up into the driveway.

'Wish me luck my parents are here. I'll see you in an hour.' I said to Ikuto.

'Good luck baby. I'll see you soon.' *mentally kisses cheek*

I sighed as I got up and went to the door to greet my parents.

"Konnichiwa mama, papa, Ami. How was your trip?" I asked as they walked in the door.

"Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed as she ran and gave me a big hug.

I hugged her back and looked at my parents. "Can I talk to you guys in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Can I come?" Ami asked.

"Yes Ami you can come." I said to her as we all moved to the kitchen table to sit down.

"What's up Amu-chan? And where is Ikuto?" My mom asked once we were all seated.

"W-w-w-well t-t-that's k-kinda what I w-w-wanted to talk to y-y-you guys a-about." I managed to stutter out.

'Calm down Amu. It's gonna be ok i'm right here.' Ikuto said through our connection.

'Thanks Ikuto.' I said back. "Mom, Dad, Ami." I said each 1 of their names slowly. "Me and Ikuto are moving out. We just think it's time that we got a place of our own seeing as we are going to be married soon." I told them.

Ami had tears in her eyes like I expected. My dad surprised me by smiling and not crying. My mom was beaming and I knew she expected this.

"Onee-chan can't leave us!" Ami said.

"Ami I~" I was inturrupted by a now bawling Ami.

"NO!" Ami yelled. "I hate you Onee-chan!" Ami screammed running from the room.

I mentally winced as a few tears sprang to my eyes.

"It's ok Amu i'm sure she didn't mean it." My mom said trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry mom I just really need to be with Ikuto right now." I told her as my bangs covered my face.

"I understand." She whispered. "When do you leave?" She asked.

I glanced up at the clock. 6:15 it said. "Now. I love you mom and dad. LOVE YOU AMI!" I called to her bed room door where sobs were clearly heard. "I don't think I can drive right now. Do you mind mama?"

"Not at all let's go honey." My mom said as she got the keys and her jacket. I grabbed my jacket and went out to the car with my mom in tow. "Where to?"

"I-Ikuto's house." I replied fresh tears spilling out of my eyes.

'You'll be here soon baby...' Ikuto said through our connection.

'I'm inviting my family over for dinner tomorrow. Is that alright?' I asked Ikuto.

'Yeah baby if that's what you want.' Ikuto replied before we pulled up in front of his house.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend a lot of time with you mom. Would you and dad and even Ami like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Of course baby we will see you around 6ish." She replied.

"I love you mom. I'll see you tomorrow." I said to her.

"Love you to Amu."

I turned around and went into the house finding Ikuto sitting on the couch with his arms wide open waiting for me.

**Blue: Let me know what you guys thought!**

**Ikuto: -still crying in corner-**

**Amu: Ikuto I will always love you. -goes into corner to comfort Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Honto? -sniffles-**

**Amu: Really. -hugs Ikuto-**

**Blue: You were to busy crying you didn't notice the lemon ^^**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: Hehe Please R&R**

**Ikuto: Takes Amu into bedroom.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Shock

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: Hey guys it's me again. Nobody gave me any ideas for names so I asked my friend Victor. I give total credit for the new name to him. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update next week.**

**Ikuto: Why wouldn't you be able to update next week?**

**Blue: Well since you asked so nicely it's because I have to study for my learners test -sticks tongue out at Ikuto-**

**Amu: Well hope that works out for you.**

**Blue: Are you still upset because I made Ami yell at you for leaving?**

**Amu & Ikuto: Yes!**

**Blue: Well then you'll like this chapter**

**Amu: Anyways Blue does not own Shugo chara or any of the characters except those she made up.**

**Ami: Enjoy!**

**Blue, Amu and Ikuto: Ami!**

Chapter 10: The Shock

I ran into Ikuto's waiting arms, sat on his lap and just let all my tears flow freely. My sister had to have known this was coming. She couldn't have expected me to live with her and my parents forever could she have?

"Ikuto are we making a mistake moving out this early?" I asked through my tears.

"I don't think we are baby. I just think your sister needs to get used to the idea of you not being around as much anymore. I was talking to Utau on the way over here you know."

'Oh yeah?' I said using our connection because I wasn't able to speak anymore.

Ikuto placed his chin on the top of my head and pulled me closer before continuing. "She said her and Kukai are actually surprised we waited so long. Seems they figured after the first year we would be living together." Ikuto chuckled a little. "I had to ask myself the same question. Why didn't I ask you earlier?"

'Why didn't you?' I asked through our connection again. My tears were starting to die down as Ikuto rocked us back and forth.

"Because I wanted to make sure you wanted me. I wanted to make sure that you knew this is what you wanted. To be with me for the rest of our lives." Ikuto explained.

He kept rocking us back and forth until I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in bed with Ikuto in my pjs. I turned over in Ikuto's arms and wrapped mine around his neck. I closed my eyes trying to find sleep again but found Ikuto's lips on mine instead. 'morning baby' I said through our connection while deepening the kiss.

'Morning.' He replied while snaking his hands up my shirt.

I moaned while breaking the kiss. "Shit." I muttered. "Not now Ikuto please?" I asked while looking at him with the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine." He sighed. "But you owe me." He smirked evilly.

I sighed and looked at the clock. "FUCK! I can't believe we slept this late my parents will be here in like 2 and a half hours!" I exclaimed jumping off the bed to get into the shower.

I was about done in the shower when I heard the phone ring. "Moshi moshi?" I heard Ikuto say.

"Ah Hinamori-san." I heard a pause. "Let me ask her. Just a second please."

Ikuto opened up the bathroom door and poked his head in. "What is it Ikuto?" I asked shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower.

I saw him blush and turn his head. "Your mom was wondering if we had room for 1 more at dinner." He said looking down.

"Yea sure" I smirked at him. "What's a matter Ikuto? Don't like what you see?" I asked gesturing towards my body.

He blushed a little deeper and threw a towel towards me. "Course I do but your parents are going to be here soon." He walked out and closed the door mumbling something about being a tease.

I shook my head at him and proceeded to dry off. If he only knew how much I wanted him right now. I sighed and proceeded to get dressed.

I stood in the mirror fixing my hair when Ikuto came back in and snaked his arms around my waist. I suddenly felt sick and had to untangle myself from Ikuto's grasp to run to the toilet. "Baby?" Ikuto asked worried.

'What day is it today?' I asked him through our connection. I throwing up.

"It's the 10th of october why?"

'Ikuto... I'm late...' I trailed off.

Just then realization hit Ikuto. 'Your pregnant?'

'I don't know yet would you mind going and getting me an EPT?'

'Sure baby.'

'Take Miru with you and stay safe. I love you baby.' I went over to the sink to rinse my mouth out.

"Love you too, Amu." Ikuto said as he gave me a hug.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left to get dressed. I sighed it was going to be a long day. Well what's left of it anyways. I went down stairs to start cooking for 6 people. I wasn't up to making a really big meal so I just took out some hamburger and started cooking it.

When I was about half way done with the hamburger Ikuto walked in and handed me a bag. "Thanks baby i'll go check and see. Could you keep an eye on the hamburger and put the water on to boil? I should be done before the spaghetti needs to be put on."

"Sure thing baby." Ikuto replied as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I love you, Amu." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Ikuto." I said as I went to the bathroom. I peed on the stick and it said I had to wait 10-15 mins.

**While we are waiting for Amu let's check on Ikuto. Ikuto's POV**

I sighed while waiting for Amu. Just then the door bell rang and I went to get it. 'Amu your parents are here.' I said through our connection. I opened the door and greeted Amu's parents. "Come on in guys." I said.

"Don't mind if we do." Said Tsumugu as they all walked in.

"Ikuto-nii-san this is my friend from school. His name is Nagoshi." Ami told Ikuto.

Ikuto held his hand out to Nagoshi. "Hello Nagoshi. My name is Ikuto. I am Ami's sister's fiancee."

'Ikuto you better get in here quick.' I heard Amu say through our connection.

'Okay baby just a minute I have to turn the food down.' I replied. I went into the kitchen and turned the food down. "Everybody just hang tight for a couple of minutes. I'll be right back I need to go check on Amu." I told them as I slipped out of the kitchen and into mine and Amu's bedroom.

"Ikuto you better come take a look at this." Amu called from the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and Amu was holding the pregnancy test out to me. I took it and looked at the sign. It was positive.

Amu collapsed on the bathroom floor crying. I realized why when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Complete and udder shock. I couldn't believe it Amu was pregnant. With our child. All of a sudden a wave of happiness washed over me. I just lifted Amu up off the floor and twirled her around. I hugged her tightly kissing her all over her face before I finally captured her lips. I kissed her for what seemed like an hour before I finally needed to breathe.

"Your not upset?" Amu asked me bewildered.

"Amu, no i'm not because more then anything I wanna have this baby with you; And I mean it's not like we will be hurting for money. I am the president of Easter for crying out loud." I pulled her into another embrace. "I love you Amu."

"I love you too Ikuto." Amu whispered it sounded like she was still sniffling a little.

I pulled away from her so I could wipe her tears away.

"Onee-chan?"

Amu and I looked at the door and saw Ami standing there. "Ami." Amu whispered before another wave of tears hit her.

"Onee-chan. Gomen Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed as she ran and hugged her sister. "Gomen, Onee-chan. I didn't mean it I don't hate you! I love you Onee-chan." Ami explained.

I watched as Amu wrapped her arms around her 11 year old sister. "I love you too Ami." Amu whispered. I smiled as I watched the 2 loving sisters.

"Do I get any love over here?" I heard Midori asked as I turned around and faced her. She walked over to her 2 daughters and pulled them both into a loving embrace. "So are you guys gonna come and join the party?"

"Yeah we'll be there in a minute mama. I wanna talk to Onee-chan and Ikuto-nii-san first please." Ami replied.

"Okay but be real fast. I'm gonna go finish dinner for you guys." Midori said.

"Thanks." I said speaking for the first time since Ami got there.

Amu's mom left and I turned back to Ami and Amu. "So what do you need kiddo?" Amu asked.

"Well I was going to ask mom but I think you might know more about these things then she does." Ami explained while pulling out a gaurdian egg out of her bag.

Amu and I gasped. "That's a gaurdian egg." Miru said coming out of her egg.

It was Ami's turn to gasp. We all turned toward the door when it opened to reveal Nagoshi. Behind Nagoshi was another shugo chara.

"Ami-chan. Why didn't you tell me you had a gaurdian egg?" Nagoshi asked.

Ami blushed which made me smile because it reminded me of Amu at that age. "It was just born today." Ami said blushing a little deeper.

"Shugo charas are your would be selves. Who you truely wanna be." I told Ami as I moved to the garbage can to throw out the pregnancy test I had slipped into my pocket when Ami first came into the room.

"Who I truely want to be?" Ami asked as the egg started to move in her hand.

"That's right." Amu said kneeling to her sister's height. "You may not remember this but when you were 3 you could see my shugo charas. They disappeared about 2 weeks ago though." Amu said frowning.

Just then Ami's gaurdian egg hatched and when we saw what the shugo chara looked like Amu and I gasped.

**Blue: So...What do you guys think?**

**Amu & Ikuto:...**

**Blue: That bad huh?**

**Amu & Ikuto:...**

**Miru: -sighs- Please R&R to find out what Ami's Shugo Chara looks like.**


	11. Chapter 11: Violence

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: Heya guys sorry it took so long to update. I been busy and the week is now going to be hard to update because I have driving school.**

**Ikuto: Wait are you telling me you actually got your liscence?**

**Blue: Yes why?**

**Amu:... -blacks out-**

**Ikuto: Amu?**

**Miru: She'll be fine. Blue does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except those she made up.**

**Ikuto: AMU WAKE UP!**

Chapter 11: Violence

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't help but gasp as I saw Ami's shugo chara. There sitting in the palm of her hand was a shugo chara that looked exactly like Miki. Same blue outfit, same blue hat, same blue spade and most definately the same personality.

I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my throat. "Well Ikuto do you think it's time to pass that thing on to Ami?" I asked Ikuto referring to the humpty lock that was laying on the dresser.

"What thing?" Ami asked curiously as Nagoshi stepped closer to her.

Ikuto nodded his head and I went over to the dresser to get the lock. "This Ami." I said holding up the humpty lock to her. "This is the lock I first got when I joined the gaurdians. This is the lock I used when I had to catch X-eggs. I don't need it to transform anymore and I can no longer be running around catching X-eggs." I told to Ami as I placed the lock around her neck.

"Why not?" Ami asked a little stunned.

"You'll find out later tonight." Ikuto said to her and I just nodded.

I hadn't really thought about it but now that I know I am pregnant i'm gonna have to tell them tonight. I finally looked over at Nagoshi again taking in his looks. He had blonde spikey hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a black Three Days Grace t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

I let out a small laugh because in some ways he reminded me of Ikuto. Ikuto just looked at me and I grinned at him. "Hey what's your chara's name Ami?" I asked turning back to her.

"I think I can answer that." Her chara said. "My name is Inumia. I was born from Ami's desire to be a bit more like her sister."

"Well I guess that makes sense considering Amu has been drawing more and chara transforming with Miki." Ikuto said.

I just nodded my head and smiled. I looked over at Nagoshi's chara and took in his looks. He had emo style black hair and piercing black eyes. He had on a black shirt with black jeans and a blood red jacket over top. He had 2 belts criss crossing across his hips.

"Oh by the way this is kuro." Nagoshi said as he pointed towards his chara.

"Anyways don't you think we should go for dinner?" Ami asked all of us. We all nodded and walked out of the room.

It was after supper and we were all gathered in the living room just chatting and I thought now would be a good time to tell them. "Mom, Dad and Ami Ikuto and I have something to tell you guys." I started as Ikuto took my hand in his.

"What is it dear?" My mom asked me looking worried.

"Me and Ikuto are..." I trailed off looking to Ikuto for help.

Ikuto squared his shoulders and turned to my parents and sister. "Amu and I are going to have a baby." Ikuto told them bluntly.

I could see my dads fists tighten in horror. Suddenly he jumped off the couch he was sitting on with my mother and sister and punched Ikuto in the jaw. "YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BABY GIRL!"

"Dad calm down!" I exclaimed helping Ikuto up off the floor. "It's not only his fault dad. It's true we wanted to wait but sometimes these things happen!" I helped Ikuto sit back down on the love seat with the help of Nagoshi and Ami.

"Honey!" My mother exclaimed trying to calm my dad down. "Calm down."

"But ~"

I cut him off. "But nothing dad you had no right to do that to him. I want you to apologize." I stated.

"Amu." Ikuto said. "It's alright I understand how your dad feels." He looked up and smiled at me.

I would have smiled back if I hadn't seen the blood dripping from the cut on the side of his face. I grabbed the hankerchief from my pocket and lightly dabbed Ikuto's cut. I suddenly felt sick again and ran from the living room. I ran to the kitchen sink because I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom.

I felt someone's hands wrap around my hair and hold it aside. 'Are you alright baby?' Ikuto asked through our connection.

'I'm alright.' I answered as another wave of nausia hit me. 'Man i'm already starting to hate being pregnant.' I mentally chuckled as I was rinsing my mouth and the sink out.

"Are you alright onee-chan?" Ami asked me as I turned around.

"Fine Ami." I answered back.

"Um... Can we go back to the living room?" Ami asked. "I have something to tell Mom and Dad."

I nodded my head as the three of us walked back to the living room. Ikuto sat back down on the love seat and squished to the side so Ami could sit beside me. Nagoshi sat on the arm next to Ami and we all turned towards my parents again.

"Mom, Dad. I have something I wanna tell you..." Ami started.

**Ami's POV**

I wanted to do this with sis around just in case my dad went crazy again. I didn't know he could go that crazy when something happened with a boy he didn't like and I knew he wouldn't approve of Nagoshi.

"Mom, Dad. I have something I wanna tell you..." I started. "Nagoshi and I are dating..." I trailed off waiting for the rebuff. It's true that I know Nagoshi from school but he was about 3 years older then me.

Something happened that I didn't expect to happen. My dad got out of his seat and ended up slapping _me_ right across the face.

"Ami!" I heard my sister, Ikuto and Nagoshi exclaim worriedly as I watched my dad walk out the door.

I felt something wet fall down my cheek and lifted my hand up to it. I looked at my hand and realized I was bleeding. My eyes started to sting with tears that I couldn't stop.

My sister pulled me into a hug as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "Ami. It'll be ok I promise. It's ok." She whispered to me as I grabbed the front of her shirt soaking it with my blood, snot and tears. I felt her nod her head slightly seeing as it was on top of mine. "Ami?" She called gently.

I lifted my head so I could look at her properly. I saw Ikuto right behind her looking down to me worriedly. "Ami." He started. "Ami we want you to come move in with us until your dad comes to his senses." Ikuto finished.

I looked over to my mom who was looking at us. "I think that's a good idea Amu. Ikuto are you sure it's ok?" My mom asked.

Ikuto just nodded his head. It's like he and my sister were thinking the same thing. Like they had some kinda connection between them.

My sister got up and pulled me off the couch. "Come on Ami we are going to go get your clothes." She said as I nodded my head. She looked over to my mom. "Did you guys bring my car?"

"Hai Amu we did." My mom replied.

"Ok so we will drive you home mom and pick up Ami's clothes. That is after we fix Ami up of course." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

After my cheek was bandaged Amu, Ikuto, Nagoshi, Mom and I all piled into Amu's midnight blue toyota tundra. Amu was driving and Ikuto was in the passenger seat. I was in the middle between my mom and Nagoshi.

I watched as Ikuto took Amu's hand in his and kissed the back of it. I smiled my sister has changed so much ever since Ikuto came back into her life. My sister saw me watching in the review mirror and grinned causing me to blush and look away in embarresment.

Nagoshi grabbed my hand and I placed my head on his shoulder sighing in contentment. Ikuto looked back at us from the corner of his eye and I could have sworn I saw his lips twitch as if he wanted to smile. Kuro and Inumia were talking animatedly with Miru. I could feel my eyelids getting a little heavy so I closed them only wanting to rest a little bit.

I was woken up by my dad screaming at my sister and Ikuto. Well actually screaming more at Ikuto then my sister. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TSUKIYOMI!" My dad screamed at him.

"DAD!" My sister yelled back. "GIVE IT A FUCKING REST!"

I could feel Nagoshi beside me so I just kinda dug my face into his shoulder. I didn't like it when there was fighting around. I flinched as my dad started yelling again.

"YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY AMU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD WANT TO MARRY THIS FUCKER EVEN AFTER HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!" My dad yelled in my sisters face.

I saw her flinch as the she was probably remembering that painful day when Utau found her. Nagoshi just wrapped his arms around me protectively as I started to cry into his shirt.

"That's enough!" My mom exclaimed as she was bringing out a couple of boxes with my stuff in them. "You guys have been at eachother's throats since Amu said she was pregnant. Now Ami is leaving so Tsumugu, I want you to apologize to your daughter this instince!"

"I will not apologize because I did nothing wrong." My dad said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way dad." My sister said probably trying to calm down. "I may not understand how you feel about Ikuto. However Ami did not deserve to get hit just because you don't approve of Nagoshi!" My sister exclaimed sticking up for me.

"THEY ARE 3 YEARS APART!" My dad yelled again

"So!" My sister asked. "Ikuto and I are 6 years apart!"

"Yeah and I never once agreed to you 2 being together from the very start!" My dad exclaimed.

That was the last straw I couldn't take it anymore I jumped out of the truck and ran for my dad. I was ready to punch him when I felt somebody's arms wrap around mine to hold me where I was. "You can't!" Nagoshi stated.

"Nagoshi let me go!" I exclaimed as tears started to pour down my cheeks again. I collapsed on the ground while the tears were still there. "Why dad? You never used to be this violent." I stated through my tears.

I heard my sister sigh and help me off the ground. "Come on guys we're leaving." My sister said as Ikuto grabbed the boxes from my mom.

**Amu's POV**

I sighed and went to help my sister off the ground. 'Maybe we should just leave.' I said to Ikuto through our connection while helping my sister up.

'I think your right.' Ikuto replied going to grab the boxes from my mom.

"Come on guys we're leaving." I stated.

'You ok Amu?' Ikuto asked after we got into the truck.

'I will be.' I said back. We were using our connection so Ami and Nagoshi couldn't hear us. 'I just wish he wouldn't have brought up those painful memories...'

I didn't have to say which 1's because Ikuto knew. I didn't want to cry in front of Ami because I wanted to be strong for her.

I sighed as we pulled up to the house. "Nagoshi would you like to stay the night in the guest bedroom?" Ikuto asked.

"Is it alright?" He asked looking at me.

I gave a small, unconvincing smile. "It's alright. However i don't want any funny buisness." I said sternly. "I'm just going to bed so you guys can watch a movie or whatever you feel like doing."

I got out and went around the truck to open the long box. Ami and Nagoshi each grabbed a box and headed inside. Ikuto came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. "I love you Amu." Ikuto whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Ikuto." I whispered back. I suddenly blacked out and heard Ikuto calling my name before I lost concsiousness.

**Blue: hehe so let me know what you guys think...**

**Ikuto:...**

**Amu: -Wakes up and reads over chapter- Why you little *censored***

**Blue: Calm down calm down.**

**Amu: I will not calm down! You made my dad seem like a real ass! Not too mention I am pregnant!**

**Ikuto: -shakes head- please R&R**

***fighting in background***

**Ikuto: Before they kill eachother please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Feelings

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Ikuto: So i see there's another~ fiimmd ****rim dif jro**

**Blue: -covers Ikuto's mouth before he is done- Not another word -glares at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: -smirks-**

**Amu: -Hits blue over the head with a crowbar and watches crumple to the floor-**

**Ikuto: Blue owns nothing**

**Amu and Ikuto: -starts tying Blue to a chair-**

**Chapter 12: Feelings**

**Ikuto's Pov**

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. After Amu collapsed last night I have done nothing but worry and be angry with her dad. The doctors had said she had collapsed due to stress and her body wasn't able to handle it like it normally would due to her being pregnant. I sighed again as Nagoshi walked into the room grabbing a cup himself.

"How's Amu doing?" Nagoshi asked as he poured himself some coffee and sat down.

I sat down across from him and sighed again. "She'll be alright she needs a lot of rest."

"Hey Ikuto?"

"What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?" Nagoshi asked as he looked down into his coffee cup.

"Shoot." I replied taking a sip of coffee.

"How... How did you know you were in love with Amu?"

I thought about that for a minute. "Hmmm.. I suppose when I first realized it was the day after I left for 4 years. I couldn't stop thinking about her and every girl that I passed reminded me of her. The way her bubble gum pink hair would always have X-clips in it. The way her golden eyes smoldered with determination whenever I would do something she didn't like. Or with happiness whenever she would smile. Oh and don't even get me started on her laugh. I guess you could say that it was her that pulled me back here. I could only think of her. I couldn't even look at other women because she had that hold over my heart. But what really did it for me is the way she makes me feel whenever I was around her. Whenever I thought of her I would always get this feeling of loneliness and my heart ached. Even now every time I kiss her or even something small like holding her hand I get this knot in my stomach and my heart does little flips..." I trailed off. "Why do you ask?"

"I've never met anybody like Ami." He confessed. "It's like she has this hold on me that nobody else has. She's the only one that can make me be myself. To tell the truth she's the only one I have ever had a serious relationship with..." Nagoshi trailed off.

I chuckled. "Oh yeah I know how that feels. And dude I have to say. You my friend have fallen and fallen hard."

Nagoshi chuckled and smiled a little bit. "Yeah I guess your right." He said looking into his cup again.

**Amu's POV**

I groggily opened my eyes just to shut them again. "It's too bright." I stated while throwing my arm over my eyes to cover them.

"You can say that again." I heard my sister chuckle beside me.

I smiled at her and patted Ikuto's side of the bed beside me motioning for her to get in. She did and I pulled her closer to me and used her chest as a pillow as I closed my eyes. She was petting my hair and I had to chuckle.

"Why you laughing sis?" She asked me.

"Just thinking." I told her as I sighed.

"Hey sis?"

"Hn?"

"How did you know you were in love with Ikuto?"

I sat up and looked at her the shock evident on my face at her sudden question.

"Just forget I asked." She said as she started to get off the bed.

"Wait no Ami. I was just surprised by your question is all." I paused. "Is this about Nagoshi?" I asked suddenly. It was her turn to stare in shock.

She slightly nodded her head and blushed a deep crimson red.

I smiled sweetly at her and thought for a minute. "Well I guess you could say when I finally realized I was in love with Ikuto the day he left to 'find his father'..." I trailed off using air quotes. I knew he hadn't really gone to find his father. He was just trying to get over me. "The whole year I was in my coma my mind kept wondering to him. To us and I guess it was then that I realized I was in love with him. I thought if I went out with Tadase-kun I would stop loving Ikuto. Boy was I wrong. Let me tell you this, when your in love with someone it's like your entire world revolves around that 1 person. Like every time your near that person or even think of them for that matter, your heart starts to beat faster and you can feel the butterflies go crazy in your stomach." I shrugged. " Being in love is the best feeling out there."

Ami stared at me mesmerized in what I was saying. "Is it still like that for you and Ikuto?"

"Well I can't speak for Ikuto in this case but it is for me."

"I'm hurt that would think it would change for me _Amu." _I heard Ikuto's husky voice come from the door way.

I blushed and looked down. "H-h-how l-long have y-you b-been s-standing there?" I asked suddenly embaressed.

He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. "I came in about the part when you finally realized you were in love with me." He paused. "You know it's funny Nagoshi asked me about that as well."

"IKUTO!" I heard Nagoshi yell from the door way.

"Is that true Nagoshi?" My sister asked.

Nagoshi slightly nodded his head and lowered it. I thought I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks though.

"Well looks like what they say is true." I stated.

"Which saying is that?" Ikuto asked me.

"Great minds think a like." I replied.

"Ami, can I talk to you out in the living room for a second?" Nagoshi asked her.

"Sure." Ami replied as she got off the bed and followed Nagoshi.

"And how are you this morning my little ichigo?" Ikuto asked me as he hugged me from behind.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder and sighed peacefully. "I'm ok now."

Ikuto started kissing my neck making me catch my breath. "Ikuto." I breathed.

I heard somebody clear their throat from the door and I sat up ramrod straight. Ikuto chuckled and I glared at him.

"Onee-chan do you need anything from the store?" Ami asked me.

I cleared my throat while looking back to my sister. "Nope nothing at all" I squeeked as Ikuto's hand made it's way down my back to cupping my ass.

"Nagoshi and I are heading to the park and then the grocery store so we will be back around 6. Love ya sis. Bye Ikuto-nii-san." Ami said as she turned on her heel and left.

Ikuto went back to ravishing my neck as his hands made their way up my shirt. I moaned and pulled Ikuto's head deeper into my neck. "Ikuto." I panted out. "I need a shower." I said more clearly trying to recompose myself. _Stupid pregnancy hormones._ I stated in my head after I put up a mental block.

Ikuto chuckled. "I think i'll join you." He said suductively while pulling me off the bed. I let him pull me to the bathroom and allowed him to shut the door.

**LEMON WARNING Narrorative POV**

They got undressed before Amu stepped into the not too hot not too cold shower followed by Ikuto. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist while sucking and nipping at her neck making her moan out in pleasure. He lifted his lips off of Amu's neck just to find her lips. Amu moaned as Ikuto started to knead her breasts not breaking the kiss until they needed to breath. Ikuto started to suck and nip at Amu's breasts making her arch her back moaning and pushing her breast further into Ikuto's mouth which he gladly accepted. Her breathing started to get harder as Ikuto trailed kisses all the way down her body finally reaching her now soaking wet core. Amu screamed out in pleasure backing up into the wall as Ikuto stuck his tongue along with 2 fingures into her.

Ikuto started pumping his fingures into her faster and harder with each thrust he could feel her coming closer to her climax. "Ikuto I-I-I'm gonn~" She cut herself off by screaming in pure and utter bliss as she came into Ikuto awaiting mouth.

He started trailing kisses up her body again until he reached her mouth sticking his tongue her mouth so she could taste herself. Amu quickly regained control of her body and switched their positions pushing Ikuto into the wall this time. She grabbed a wash cloth taking Ikuto's body wash and rubbing it into the face cloth. She started to rub the now soapy face cloth up and down his shaft moving faster until she felt him start to twitch about to cum. She abruptly stopped making Ikuto groan in sexual frustration. She started kissing him again until all the soap was washed off of his still pulsating member. She got down on her knees and sheathed his cock in her warm mouth. Ikuto groaned out in pleasure as he started thrusting into Amu's mouth making her deep throat him. The pressure was too much for him as she scraped her teeth across the top of his member. "Amu I-I-I'm cuming!" Ikuto screamed as he came into her mouth. After milking Ikuto for all he had to offer at that point she got off her knees and started kissing him again. He turned them around and pushed her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Without any further for-play Ikuto entered Amu making her yell out in pleasure. Ikuto started to thrust in and out of Amu roughly making himself and Amu groan and moan in pleasure.

"F-faster." Amu called out as her walls started to clamp around Ikuto's member. Ikuto complied going a little rougher as he went at an almost inhuman speed. "I-Ikuto i'm gonna cum!" Amu screamed as she came closer to her climax.

"M-me too." Ikuto said feeling his climax coming closer as well. "L-l-lets cum together." Ikuto said thrusting as fast and hard as he could.

With 1 final thrust both Amu and Ikuto called out eachother's names in unison.

**Lemon end**

Both Amu and Ikuto cleaned eachother off before grabbing a towel and getting out of the shower. They quickly dressed and opend the door only to find Amu's father standing there with a horrified expression on his face. "D-d-dad!" Amu exclaimed, face going red as she stood before the one person she thought wouldn't be seeing for a while. And at that moment she knew she was in for it.

**Ikuto: Hope you enjoyed that 1**

**Blue: -struggles against ropes- Sorry for not updating earlier you guys just know i love you and your guys' reviews. so keep on reviewing.**

**Amu: Like that's gonna happen but please R&R anyways**

**Blue: Oh right before i forget. I got the results from the poll and the lemons will be put in randomly. Thanks again for all your reviews and hope to see a lot more. =)**

**Oh and also there is another poll starting. I got a request for a Nagoshi and Ami lemon. so is this a good or bad idea let me know hope to update a little earlier next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Utau's reaction

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: Ok thanks fo giving me an answer for the AmiXNagoshi lemon and I kinda agree. Ami is too young although who does that stop really? Anyways heres to another chapter hopefully everybody likes it.**

**Ami: Where's onee-chan and Ikuto-nii-san?**

**Blue: -sweatdrops- Not in the closet tied up if that's what you mean.**

**Nagoshi: -shakes head- Please enjoy**

**Blue: Anyways sorry for the long wait guys please enjoy! =)**

Chapter 13: Utau's reaction

**Amu's POV**

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked completely taken aback. "And how did you get in the house?" I could feel my blood boil for this man that had almost ruined mine and Ikuto's relationship a year ago.

Ikuto rubbed my shoulders soothingly probably hoping to calm me down. "With all due respect sir I think you should leave. Amu ended up in the hospital last night because of you." Ikuto whispered the last part making it hard to hear him.

"I-I did?" My dad asked quietly which shocked me.

"Yeah dad you did." I said just as quietly. "Dad you caused so much stress last night that I collapsed from it. I can~" My dad cut me off.

"Is the baby ok?" He asked in a little bit of a panic now. "Please tell me it's ok."

"Yes sir the baby is alright." Ikuto said.

"Why do you care so much now dad? Last night you broke my heart. I thought in the least you would be happy for us because we were trying to be responsible." I said grabbing Ikuto's hand off of my shoulder and bringing it down to my side.

"I got some sense knocked into me last night is all. I just came to apologize to you and ami. Where is she by the way?" He asked looking around.

"Her and Nagoshi went out for a while sir." Ikuto said relaxing a little.

"I see." My dad stated.

"Why don't we go sit down in the living room and enjoy some tea?" I asked while motioning for the two guys to leave the bedroom before me.

They walked towards the door as i followed them sighing internally. Don't get me wrong I love my father very much, I mean he's my father. However sometimes he can be a very big pain. I followed them out of mine and Ikuto's room shutting the door behind me.

**Let's go check on Utau and Kukai Utau's POV**

"Man i'm sore" I muttered to no one in particular. Kukai should be at work now so I should get up and hop in the shower. I stretched out a bit wincing in the proccess. I chuckled to myself as I slowly slid out of bed. I just had the most amazing night of my life. Me and my fiancee finally made love and it was amazing. I started to hum a little tune I just thought of. I liked the happy tune to it and decided to try and think up some words. I started to think up some words as I turned on the shower and stepped in.

(I Do Not Own)

"1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had

Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad

Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

Barely getting mad

I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start

Piece me back together when I fall apart

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

You're the best that I've had

And I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

You make it easy

It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

1-2-3-4

I love you

(I love you) I love you"

Just as I finished the song I finished the shower and shut off the water. I smiled to myself thinking of calling the song 1234 (I Do Not Own).

I decided I was going to try calling Amu again today it's been a while since I last talked to her and I wanted to see how she was doing.

After dialing her number and waiting for a few minutes a breathless Ikuto answered the phone. "Hello?" I heard from the other end.

"Hey Ikuto." I greeted cheerfully. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" I smirked thinking that I had.

"Nope." Ikuto said finally regaining some of his breath. "Are you looking for my lovely fiancee?"

"Yes actually. Is she around?"

"Yeah just a sec. AMU!" I heard him call from the other side of the phone.

I heard some shuffeling around and Amu giggle before telling Ikuto to go tend to her dad. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Amu it's Utau. I didn't know you had company I can call back later if you want."

"No it's ok it's just my dad." Amu sighed. "Utau I want you and Kuukai to come over for dinner tonight. Can you come?"

"Yeah sure." I could hear the worry in her voice. "Amu, what's the matter?" I asked a bit worried.

"It's nothing." She said blowing it off. "I'll see you guys about sevenish ok?"

"Sure we'll see you then. Bye Amu. Say hi to your dad for me."

"Sure thing Utau. Peace" She said before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and decided to call Kuukai to let him know. I dialed Kuukai's number and waited for a few rings.

"Souma Kuukai. How can I help you." Kuukai asked from the other side.

"Oh sorry." I smirked. "I was looking for my boyfriend." I said as innocently as I could.

"Oh well what's his name?" Kuukai asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Guess." I said suductively. "He's tall, has red spikey hair, green mesmerizing eyes and loves soccer." I giggled a little.

Kuukai chuckled. "What's up babe?"

"Nothing. What you up to?"

"I'm on break for the next five minutes." Kuukai laughed. "And to what do I owe this pleasurable phone call to."

"I just wanted to hear your voice and let you know we are going to Amu and Ikuto's for supper tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm a little worried about Amu though she sounded a little worried? Stressed? I don't know how to describe it." I explained.

"Okay i'll see you at sixish babe. I love you."

"Love you too baby." I slowly hung up the phone and decided to go make myself some lunch.

**Back to Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto's POV.**

I looked over to my fiancee as she said goodbye to her father. Her bubble-gum pink hair laying slightly over her shoulders. Her midnight blue Pink (I Do Not Own) t-shirt was a little baggy but that was just how she liked it. It went slightly over her slightly baggy faded blue jeans. I looked up to see her honey golden orbs looking into my sapphire blue ones.

She smiled her sweet innocent smile and I smiled back at her. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck bringing my head forward so that our lips were nearly touching. "Like what you see, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

I just nodded lightly before she pressed her soft juicy lips to my hard pale ones.

She broke the kiss before I could deepen it but I didn't really mind. "I need to go call my sister to pick some things up from the store and then i'm going out for a bit. And before you ask no you can't come." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Wanna try that again?" I asked smirking as I watched her tongue slide back into her mouth.

She knew what I was going to do if she did it again. But being her decided to tempt me and did it again. Before she could pull her tongue back into her mouth this time I captured it with my mouth and started sucking on it. I could hear her moaning and it was the sweetest sound in the world. I loved it when she moaned like this, and calling my name was even better. She was mine and I was hers and nobody could take that away from us.

I let go of her tongue and pulled back smirking as she was panting. "Mou Ikuto." She complained pouting.

She kissed me again and I put my hands on her waist. I smirked against the kiss and started to tickle her. She started giggling after breaking the kiss before full out laughing.

"I-Ikuto" Giggle. "S-stop" Giggle. "P-please." Giggle. "I'm b-bagging." Giggle. "Y-you."

"I suppose I could since you asked nicely." I said smiling at her and dropping my hands. Next thing I knew I was being tackled onto the floor and into a hug.

Amu snuggled her head into my chest and I started petting her soft pink hair. "I love you Ikuto-koi." She mumbled sighing contentedly.

"I love you too Amu-koi." I said back wrapping my arms around her protectively.

We must have fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knew we were being kicked awake by Utau and Kuukai. "Hey you finally awake down there?" Utau asked chuckling.

I started to panic because I didn't feel Amu in my arms anymore. I jolted up looking for my perfect pink headed fiancee.

"Oh hey dude you're up. If your looking for Amu she just bolted for the bathroom." Kukai said answering my unasked question.

I sighed in relief knowing she probably went to throw up again. "What's up guys?" I asked stretching and getting off the floor.

"Oh you know this and that." Utau answered blushing.

I chuckled and looked over to Kukai who had a big smirk on his face. "So what you doing on the floor?" Kukai asked.

"He got tackle hugged to the ground and we ended up falling asleep." Amu answered while entering the living room.

"What she said." I said looking at Utau who was looking at Amu worriedly.

Amu looked at Utau and smiled waving at her. "Follow me Utau. I know you want answers."

Utau followed Amu into our bed room where the door locked and Amu's mental block went up. I sighed internally turning to Kukai.

"So while they're talking you wanna play Need For Speed?" (I Do Not Own) I asked turning on the play station (I Do Not Own) and throwing him a controller.

"Sure." He answered sitting down on the couch.

**Utau's POV**

"Ok spill." I stated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Utau." Amu said. " I just wanted to let you know that Ikuto and I are having a baby..." She trailed off gaging my expression.

I was shocked to say the least but it did excite me because I am going to be an aunt. "I'm going to be an aunty? An aunty? Amu this is amazing!" I exclaimed running up to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"I thought you were gonna flip out. This is the complete opposite reaction of what I thought." Amu said.

"No, it's great. I love the idea of being an aunty."

Amu just smiled at me and than her face fell as she looked towards the door. I looked at the door and my jaw dropped as well.

**Blue: So what did you guys think?**

**Amu: DAMN YOU AND YOUR CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Ikuto: ZzZzZzZz**

**Blue: How long has he been sleeping?**

**Ami: Since we got them out of the closet.**

**Blue: Ok then press the sexy blue button and review please =)**


	14. Chapter 14: An Unwanted Visitor

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: I know I don't say this much but thank you all that review. When I read your reviews i'm like a little kid on Christmas morning. I love you guys keep on reviewing and i'll keep on writing.**

**Amu and Ikuto: Blue owns nothing!**

**Tadase: Enjoy! -smirks evilly-**

**Amu: -faints-**

**Ikuto: -is held back by Blue so he doesn't beat the shit outta Tadase-**

**Ami and Nagoshi: Leave now -glare-**

**Blue: On to the story!**

Chapter 14: An Unwanted Visitor

**Still Utau's POV**

I looked from the door to Amu and back to the door. "Leave now Tadase." I heard Amu say quietly.

"What did you do to my brother and fiancee?" I asked knowing he wouldn't be in here if he hadn't done anything to them.

I saw Amu silently and swiftly moving her lips. Miru nodded and snuck out of the room.

"Whats the matter Amu? Can't character transform without this?" Tadase said holding up the Humpty Lock.

Amu gasped suddenly collapsing.

**Amu's POV**

'Ikuto are you alright? Please answer me.' I said frantically through our connection.

I heard him gasping through our connection as I winced at the pain he was feeling. "Miru, I wish you would save Ikuto." I whispered loud enough for the little chara to hear. However low enough so that nobody else heard.

"Whats the matter Amu? Can't character transform without this?" Tadase asked holding up the Humpty lock as it glowed blue signifying it was now Ami's and no longer mine. However the look in Tadase's eyes told me he didn't know that.

I gasped and suddenly collapsed hold my chest. I realized that I was feeling Ikuto's pain as Miru did what she could to save him. I felt a lot better really quick as I saw Ikuto get up through our connection. Ikuto was on the phone with 911 as he explained our situation.

"H-how did you get that lock?" I panted out pretending to be hurt. It must have worked because Utau was running over to me until we heard an ear ringing shot.

"Leave her!" Tadase commanded pointing a gun at Utau.

Utau stood frozen with her hands up in the air. "As for your question Amu." He turned back towards me grinning. He had the gun still pointed at Utau. "All I had to do was wound Ami's little boyfriend and she dropped it running for the hospital boyfriend in hand." He smirked evilly.

Ikuto was now off the phone and tending to Kukai's wound. "What are you going to do with us?" I asked trying not to show any irritation in my voice.

"I am going to show you how much pain you put me through when you broke up with me!" Tadase said on the bridge of tears.

Utau looked at me qustioningly but never moving. Ikuto had heard what Tadase had said and snuck up behind him placing his index fingure to his lips indicating Utau to be quiet.

I was still on the floor pretending to be in pain as Ikuto put Tadase in a sleeper hold. He put Tadase in the chair at the desk in the corner. I got up and took the rope off of the bed tying him to the chair.

"Why was there rope on the bed?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow at me.

Utau just looked at me shocked. "How are you not in anymore pain?"

"Oh that's because I was faking it most of the time. Am I that good of an actress?" I asked chuckling a little.

"You were faking?" Utau asked.

"Yup!" I exclaimed. "Oh and the rope was meant to be a surprise for you later on Ikuto."

"Wait. Where's Kukai?" Utau asked looking at Ikuto.

I winced when I heard the worry in Utau's voice.

"He should be fine. I stopped the bleeding and the ambulance is on the way." Ikuto explained trying to calm his sister down.

Ikuto and I watched Utau run out of the room to go see to Kukai.

I broke down into tears after making sure Tadase was tied up nice and tight. Ikuto rushed over to my side and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I-I-I thought I lost you." I screamed through my tears pulling Ikuto closer to me.

Ikuto brought me over to the bed and sat down pulling me onto his lap. "Shhh. It's ok now." He comforted me until we heard the sounds of sirens.

I got off the bed and wiped away my tears making my way to the front door. Suddenly I heard a gun shot before feeling extreme pain.

"AMU!" I heard Ikuto yell before running over to me.

I fell to the floor holding my stomache where the pain was the most concentrated. "I-ku-to, I lo-ove y-o-u." I said weakly before blacking out.

**Ikuto's POV**

I watched as the paramedics came rushing into the room having heard the gunshot. I was watching them work very hard on Amu when my eye caught a glimpse of something shiney on the floor. It was the Humpty lock so I went and picked it up. I put it into my pocket when the cops came in and arrested Tadase.

"Is this the culprit?" They asked me.

"He is the first one to shoot my buddy out there. The second shooter shot my fiancee through the window." I replied.

"Do you know who it was?" They pressed on.

"Yes I do." I said emotionlessly. "It was~"

**Blue: Ah I just love leaving cliffies hehe**

**Ikuto: =( HOW COULD YOU!**

**Blue: Just to see my readers squirm in their seats hehe.**

**Ikuto: You killed off Amu though.**

**Blue: Maybe I did and maybe I didn't you'll just have to see. -Laughs evilly- **

**Ami: Review to find out what happens to Nagoshi-koi and Nee-chan**

**Blue: Yes please press the sexxi blue button and review!**

|  
V


	15. Chapter 15: The After Math

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: I wonder what shall unfold in this Chapter hehe**

**Ikuto: -glares- shouldn't you already know?**

**Blue: Oh but I do my good sir I really truely do**

**Ami: Is Onee-chan gonna be ok?**

**Blue: Read and find out. -has a laughing fit- Nagoshi disclaimer please!**

**Nagoshi: Hai Hai. Blue owns nothing but me and any other character she made up as well as the plot.**

**Blue: Enjoy!**

**Ikuto's POV**

Chapter 15: The After Math

"It was, I truely hate to say this but, It was Everest Mocking." I said truely hoping he hadn't turned on me because he was my first true friend.

"Thank-you for your co-operation son. We will catch him as soon as we can."

As soon as the cops left I ran out to my newly fixed bike and started it up rushing to the hospital to see what was going to happen with Amu. Amu and the baby...

**Utau's POV**

We arrived at the hospital in the ambulance that held Kuukai in it. I could feel the tears rushing down my face but I didn't care anymore.

"Miss you'll have to wait in the waiting room please." One of the paramedics said to me. I sighed and nodded my head walking towards the waiting area.

When I got there I saw Ikuto with his head held in his hands and it looked like he had been crying. He lifted his head and I could see the tears. He swiftly got out of his seat and, ignoring all the on-lookers, encased me in a hug.

I wrapped my thin arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest. I could tell he was still crying a bit so I made him sit down on a chair. It seemed like we had been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like years. Finally a man came out holding a clip board. He had red emo style hair and blood red eyes. He had on black scrubs under a black lab coat.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hoshina Utau?" Said the doctor.

Ikuto and I stood up and walked over to the man. "It's nice to see you again cousin Berkel." Ikuto said.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed making everyone turn and look at me.

"Calm down Utau." Ikuto said. "You probably don't remember cousin Berkel because you were only about 10 when we last saw him." He explained clalmly.

"It's good to see you too cousin. I'm just sorry its under these circumstances. Anyway Utau." Berkel said turning to me. "Souma Kuukai is your fiancee, correct?"

"That is correct." I said.

"He lost quiet a bit of blood. He is resting right now. He should be fine." Berkel explained before turning to Ikuto. "Ikuto, Hinamori Amu is you fiancee yes?" He asked.

"That is correct." Ikuto answered sadly.

"Unfortunately when the bullet hit, it hit her in the stomache and she lost even more blood the Kuukai did." He explained. "However, we were able to do a few transfusions and she pulled through. On the other hand she is in a coma. I hate to bring even more bad news to you Ikuto, but she lost the baby." Berkel said looking down.

Ikuto hung his head low and clenched his fists. "Can I see her?" He asked in a very hushed tone.

"Go ahead. You can see Kuukai as well Utau. They are in the same room. Room 235." Berkel said.

Ikuto took off running and I quickly lost sight of him. I quickened my pace until I reached the room. I sighed deeply before entering and finding Ikuto silently crying next to Amu's bed. I walked over to the chair by Kuukai's bed and let a few stray tears fall.

"Hey, babe." Kuukai said weakly grinning.

"Kuukai?" I whispered. The tears started flowing freely now as I jumped out of my seat and hugged him tightly. "Oh Kuukai." I said as I started kissing him. "I was so scared."

Kuukai weakly took my chin in his hand and lifted it up. He took his other hand and wiped away the tears running down my cheeks. "Hey now it's ok. I'll be alright."

"But Amu..." I trailed off looking at the other bed.

"A-Amu?" Kuukai stuttered as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Amu..." Ikuto started coming up behind me. "Amu's in a coma." Ikuto said letting a few tears fall. "Everest shot her just after we tied Tadagay up."

"N-n-no. It's a lie please tell me its a lie." Kuukai said as his tears now flowed freely.

I hugged Kuukai tighter as we both cried for our friend.

A nurse came in and eyed us suspicously. She had waist length dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. She was wearing blue scrubs and carrying a clip board.

"Excuse me I need to give the patient his pain medicine." She said politely.

I reluctantly let go of Kuukai and sat down. The nurse quickly checked the machiens and put a clear colored liquid into Kuukai's IV. She went over and did the same thing to Amu before Berkel came in.

"There you are Neo." Berkel said looking from Amu to the nurse now known as Neo; then back to Amu. Neo quickly shook her head and berkel sighed.

Berkel turned to us three. "Oh Souma-kun, your awake. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like i've been shot." Kuukai said chuckling a little.

I shot a glare at him and he just shrugged at me.

"Okay." Berkel said drawing my attention back to him. "I have cleared it with the board and you two can stay." He said.

Berkel turned on his heel and was about to leave when Ikuto stopped him. "Berkel." Ikuto called out.

"Nani?" Berkel asked turning around.

"There is another patient in this hospital we know. His name is Kemoto (pronounced kay-moh-toe) Nagoshi. A girl named Ami brought him in I believe." Ikuto explained.

"Ah yes he got shot in the foot. His room is right next to here actually. Also Ami is still with him. Would you like to see them?" Berkel asked.

"Yes please." Ikuto said as he followed Berkel out of the room.

I laid my head beside Kuukai's while still sitting on the chair. "I love you, Utau." Kuukai said.

"I love you too, Kuukai." I replied and with that we both fell asleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked into Nagoshi's room and Ami imediately got up and gave me a hug. She looked at my face and noticed the tears in my eyes. She quickly backed away as if to get a better look at me.

"I-Ikuto-nii-san?" She asked a little worried.

"Ami..." I started. "Ami, it's Amu. She's been shot..." I trailed off as Ami stared at me in shock.

"N-n-nee-s-san has?" Ami said as silent tears started to streak down her face.

"There is something else as well." I whispered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Amu, lost the baby and is now in a coma." I said hanging my head down and letting my bangs cover my face.

"W-w-where is she?" Ami asked now in a sobbing state. "C-c-can I see her?"

"It's kinda late Ami. I'm sure Utau and Kuukai are al~"

"Utau and Kuukai?" Ami asked cutting me off.

I sighed. "Kuukai got shot as well." I explained. "He is not in a coma but I don't wanna wake them up if they are asleep."

"Ok Ikuto. I'll wait until tomorrow. But you should get to sleep so go go." She said shooing me out of the room.

I walked back to Amu's room and opened the door. When I did I saw Amu but she wasn't in bed.

**Blue: Leaving it there people.**

**Ikuto: Another cliffhanger? You must really like to bug your readers.**

**Blue: It keeps them coming back ya know? But this is a cliffie for a diff. reason and it's because i'm not quiet sure the direction i am taking it yet.**

**Ami: -crying- Nee-chan! -starts hitting Blue- BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

**Nagoshi: -shakes head- review plz**

**Blue: -is getting hit- please press the sexy blue button =)**

**Also I do not own Berkel and Neolexia. They belong to a friend of mine Laura.**

**Laura: Hey guys Neo and Berkel belong to me =)**

**Blue: If you wanna use 'em send me a PM and I will ask. So please press the sexy blue button and review. Remember my reviewers keep me writing =)**

|  
V


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: Ok guys this story is ending this chapter or next chapter.**

**Ikuto, Amu, Ami and Nagoshi: WHAT!**

**Blue: Relax i'm gonna write a sequal.**

**All: YOU DAMN WELL BETTER!**

**Blue: Ikuto disclaimer plz!**

**Ikuto: -Making out with Amu-**

**Blue: IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Blue owns nothing but the plot and characters she made up. As for Neo and Berkel her friend owns them. -goes back to making out with Amu-**

**Blue: Enjoy. -glares evilly at Ikuto-**

Chapter 16: Tradgedy

Everest was just about to throw Amu out of the third story window. I quickly ran over to them and ripped Amu out of Everest's arms. I laid her back on her bed and suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I blacked out.

**Narrorative POV**

Ikuto crumpled to the floor beside Amu's bed. Everest was unaware that Utau had woken up and pressed the call button signalling she needed help.

Before Everest had a chance to continue his plan he was cornered by Berkel and Neo. Everest tried to fight his way out but Berkel had this inhuman speed to him. Berkel quickly ran behind Everest putting him in a sleeper hold.

Utau was already on the phone with the police explaining the situation. Fifteen minutes later the cops showed up putting Everest in handcuffs and dragged him out of the room. Berkel set Ikuto up in the chair next to Amu's bed and sighed. Utau went over to Berkel wrapping him in a hug.

"Thanks for saving my brother and Amu, Berkel." Utau said to him.

"It's what I do." Berkel replied hugging Utau back.

The next morning Ikuto woke up to find Amu in her bed and him on the chair beside her. He sighed and took her hand in his and playing with the ring on her finger. Ikuto stared at the woman her loved she looked to be peacefully sleeping. Ikuto looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

'Time to let her mom and dad know.' He thought as he quickly left the building pulling out his cell on the way.

He sighed internally before dialling the all too familiar number to give her parents the bad news.

"Moshi moshi?" He heard a female voice answer after a couple rings.

"Ah Hinamori-san? It's Ikuto." he replied.

"Oh Ikuto-kun. What's wrong?" She asked hearing the saddness in his voice.

Ikuto let a few silent tears escape before replying. "Hinamori-san, it's Amu..." He trailed off.

Midori started to panic. "What's wrong with Amu? Is she alright? Ikuto please answer me what's going on?" She asked without letting Ikuto reply.

Suddenly Ikuto couldn't contain his saddness and was about to let his phone drop. Luckily Utau had followed him outside and grabbed it before it left his hand.

"Moshi moshi? Midori?" Utau said into the phone watching Ikuto walk back inside.

"Utau? What's going on? Where's Ikuto-kun? And what's wrong with Amu?" She asked frantically.

"Midori, Amu's in another coma, she lost the baby and Ikuto is really depressed about it. Amu got shot Midori." Utau trailed off letting a few tears fall free.

There was a few minutes where Utau heard nothing but sobbing and explaining. She guessed Midori was explaining to Tsumugu. "Hello?" Utau heard a male voice on the other line of the phone.

"Hi there tsumugu." Utau said trying to contain her sadness.

"This must be really hard on you. I know it was hard on you when Amu first went into a coma. We are on our way." Tsumugu said just before hanging up the phone.

Utau hung up the phone and walked back inside. She walked into Amu and Kuukai's room to find that Ikuto was once again at Amu's side. She sighed and walked back to Kuukai's side taking his hand in hers.

Just then Amu's parents walked in and Tsumugu slammed Ikuto up against the wall. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY BABY GIRL!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry." Ikuto whispered looking down.

"YOU'RE SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? YOU'RE SORRY!" He screamed even louder.

Utau runs over to Tsumugu and grabs his arm. "Calm down Tsumugu. It's not Ikuto's fault. How could he have known this was going to happen?" She asked calmly.

"Tsumugu don't you see he feels bad enough already?" Midori asked putting a hand on her husbands arm.

"Enough!" A voice boomed from across the room. Everybody but Ikuto looked over to Kuukai who was now trying to get out of his bed. "It's nobodies fault. This just happened because of someone's jealous rage."

"Kuukai!" Utau exclaimed running over to him. "Kuukai you need to lay down. You need to rest." Utau laid him back down on his bed.

"Tsumugu." Midori started. "Please don't take it out on Ikuto. He is probably worse off than the rest of us. I mean look. Can't you see the tear stains rolling down his face?"

Tsumugu gently let go of Ikuto and looked down at his hands. "What have I become?" Tsumugu asked as the tears gently cascaded down his face. "Have I truely become this much of a monster?" He asked. Tsumugu ran out of the room with Midori chasing closely after him.

**Midori's POV.**

I ran after my husband of 30 years down the hallway and out the door. He sat down on a near-by bench with his head held in his hands. I sat down beside him and started rubbing his shoulders with one of my hands.

"Listen Tsumugu. I know you love Amu. I love her just as much as you do; and I know Ikuto has hurt her in the past but I belive he won't do it again." I put my hand against the side of his face, carressing it.

"I know Midori but, I can't stand to see her with him. I irritates me." Tsumugu explained.

"So thats how you feel about me?" Came trust familiar voice from across the lot. "Forgive me Hinamori-san." Ikuto said and bowed politely. "But I love your daughter very much and wouldn't dare hurt her again. Just give me another chance, onigai, onigaishimasu, onigai." Ikuto begged on his knees with his forhead pressed against the backs of his hands which were on the cement.

I could see the cement getting wet and knew he was crying. " Honey listen to him. He is telling the truth, why don't you believe him?" I asked.

" I don't believe them because I don't believe you. You have done nothing but lie to me this entire time and I can't stand you anymore." Tsumugu said.

"Hinamori-san, please just listen to what I have to say. I love Amu. More than life itself and I will do anything to protect her. Even if that means from her own father."Ikuto said with a determined look in his eyes.

Just then Utau came outside with big news. " Its Amu, she is awake!"

I look quickly at my husband and ran inside to go see my daughter. When I got her door I had to take a quick breath before opening it. Ikuto was at my side in an instant. You swiftly open the door for me and I walked in to see Amu staring out the window. She looked over at us with a blank expression.

Amu smiled weakly. "Hey guys." Amu started to sit up.

" No, you need your rest." Ikuto said laying Amu back down. " You have been through a lot you need your rest."

" What happened?" Amu asked laying back down.

" You were shot honey." I said with tears coming to my eyes.

" Is, is the baby ok?" Amu asked now panicing a little.

Ikuto sat down on the bed beside my daughter. He took her hand in his and started rubbing his thumb on the back of it. "Amu, honey... Amu we lost the baby." Ikuto said his voice cracking a little.

**Ikuto: What? Your ending it there?**

**Blue: Nope. Next chapter is the last one though so.**

**Ami: Damn you blue damn you.**

**Blue: You guys who review let me know if i should make a sequal because weather or not you guys want one depends on what i write for the ending. let me know but in order to do so you have to press the sexy blue button and let me know ;)**

Review

v


	17. Chapter 17: An Endless Love

_**They Called It Kitten Love**_

**Blue: Ok guy its the last chapter and guess what. You wanted it you got it. There is going to be a sequel =)**

**silence...**

**Blue: are you guys not excited?**

**silence...**

**Blue: guys?**

**silence...**

**Blue: *sigh* fine be that way. I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters except those I made up. I do not own berkel or neo either a friend of mine does.**

Chapter 17:An Endless Love

Amu POV

"W-w-we lost the baby?" I could feel the tears coming to my eyes and spilling over. My vision blurred and before I knew what was happening Ikuto had me in his arms. I felt him shift us around so that he was sitting on the bed and I was in his lap. I cried into his chest as he comforted me. I cried for what felt like days but was really only a few hours.

After my tears had ceased, I heard a familiar tune being hummed. I recognized it almost imediately. It was the song Ikuto had written for me when I was about twelve. I slowly looked around the room to find everyone staring at me and Ikuto. I looked over to Utau and Kuukai first. They were holding hands and looked relieved but at the same time a little sad. I shifted my gaze to my mom and dad. My dad looked angry at something and my mom looked a little worried. I finally turned my eyes to Ikuto. I could see small tears in the corner of his eyes indicating he had been crying. I slowly reached up and wiped the tears away from the corner of his eyes.

He forced a fake smile at me and I gently took his face between my hands. "I love you, Ikuto." I said before I gently kissed him.

He reached his hand up and placed it on my hand craddling his face. "Forever." Said Ikuto.

I heard some angry shuffling behind me. I looked just in time to see my dad walk out and slam the door. "I'll go talk to him." My mom said as she got up and went after my dad.

'What's with that?' I asked Ikuto through our connection.

'Your dad's upset with me...' Ikuto trailed off as he showed me what happened through our connection.

'Wow.' Was all I could say after he showed me. I kissed him. "i'm sorry." Thats all I said before he cut me off by pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss.

We were interupted by a doctor coming into the room. "Ahhh Hinamori-san your awake. That's progress. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Amu, this is Berkel." Ikuto stated. "He's your doctor but also our cousin."

I put my hand out to shake Berkel's. "Good to meet you, Berkel." I said with a half forced smile.

Berkel took my hand and shook it. "Likewise Hinamori-san." He started fluttering around and checking my vitals and making sure I was ok besides the bullet wound in my stomach. "You're healing well Hinamori-san. It would seems you should be able to go home in a few days. However I want you to take it easy, ya hear?"

"Ok Berkel. Thanks for everything." Ikuto said as he set me down.

**Three months later...**

Things were finally getting back to normal again for Ikuto and I. We were finally getting our wedding organized and things were going splendedly. Kukai and Utau we're also planning their wedding and it is looking like it might be a double wedding. Unfortunately my parents were getting divorced and were living seperately since that day my dad flipped on Ikuto at the hospital. Things haven't been the same with my dad and I. I sighed. My sister moved back in with my mom and it sounds like Nagoshi is doing the same thing Ikuto did. I giggled remembering all the times Ikuto had snuck into my bedroom.

"What's so funny?" Asked a huskey voice from behind me. I turned around in the arms I had fallen asleep in for the past 1 and a half and giggled again.

He just grinned and kissed me. "It's a secret." I said when he allowed me to breathe and form a coherent thought again. I put up a mental block so he could not read my thoughts. He just grinned at me and put up his own mental block. "Cheater." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked kissing my neck lovingly.

I tried to hold back a moan but failed.

I felt him grin against my neck. "I know how to please my woman." He said as he lightly sucked on my neck.

_**Lemon warning...**_

I couldn't help but moan at his soft touch as his hands slowly and softly made their way up my body. "Ikuto." I breathed out as his hands connected with my breasts. I wimpered as my hand automatically reached under the blankets to my fiancee's already hard penis. I gently started rubbing as he sucked on my neck and played with my breasts.

It wasn't hard to tell what was on his mind now. He flipped us so that i was laying flat on my back and his fingers found my already moist womanhood. "Amu-koi." Ikuto whispered suductively as he smirked up at me. "Amu-koi your already wet." He tsked me a couple of times before kissing me. He started pumping his fingers in and out of me while licking my clit. "Mmmm Amu-chan you taste good."

"Ikuto." I wimpered as he started pumping his fingers faster. I clenched the sheets as I started to reach my climax. I could feel my walls start to clamp around Ikuto's fingers.

Ikuto pulled his fingers out of me just so he could replace them with his rock hard cock. He shoved his cock in hard and deep causing me to orgasim right away. "Mmmm Amu-chan your so tight." Ikuto said as he pulled out and pushed back in harder then before; sending another shockwave of pleasure through my body.

"IKUTO!" I screamed out as my hands made their way to his back. I held him closer as he pumped his hard cock in and out of me causing my nails to dig and scratch at his back. I could hear him saying sweet nothings in my ear and he started moving at almost an animalistic speed causing me to orgasim for a second time. Ikuto just kept on going though not slowing down but unbelievably picking up speed. I cried out multiple times as he continuesly hit my g-spot and wave after wave of pleasure ripped through my body.

I could feel my walls clamping around his cock as I was about to cum for the third time. "Amu-chan i'm coming" Ikuto finally called out.

A few more thrusts and we both came together. Ikuto rolled over so that I was laying on him as we both panted.

_**Lemon end**_

We were tangled up in the sheets as Ikuto lazily and tiredly wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." I stated as I kissed him and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too." He replied as he kissed my head and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I only had one thought as I drifted off to sleep myself. 'How did I get so lucky to have this endless love?' With that thought I fell asleep dreaming of the only person I could ever love. Ikuto.

**Blue: Well?**

**Ikuto and Amu: *gawking***

**Nagoshi: *starts a slow clap***

**Everyone: *claps***

**Blue: thank you *bows* stay tuned for the second installment =)**

**review =)**

**V**


	18. Author

Hey guys Blue here. Just wanted to let you guys know i'm back and posted the first chappie for the sequel. The story is called. Eternal Love.


End file.
